watching hiccups life unfold
by xx-malia-xx
Summary: During different points in time multiple Vikings and dragons are blinded by a white light and get unceremoniously dropped in a sort of movie theater where they are going to watch Hiccups life unfold from the day of the dragon raid until... (The rading is T cuz im paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of watching hiccups life unfold**

 **Authors note**

 **This is my first time writhing a story so don't judge to harshly, trial and error and all that. I have read a lot of different fanfics myself and I especially enjoy fanfics where characters watch their past/future. I have read quite a few of those about how to train your dragon and I was like why not try it myself. Anyway I couldn't quite figure out from which point of time I wanted hiccup from because on the one hand he would fit but still didn't feel like it was quite right I guess and I had this with hiccup from every point of time so I decided to do things a little different…**

''words'' talking

 _Words_ thoughts

 **words** the movie itself

* * *

During different points in time multiple Vikings and dragons are blinded by a white light and get unceremoniously dropped in a sort of movie theater.

Valka is putting her 6 month old son Hiccup in his crib when a white light blinds her and she is suddenly transported to a strange room.

Stoick, Gobber and the rest of Berks vikings watch in horror as Hiccup and Toothless disappear into the boiling inferno when a white light blinds them and every viking and dragon (excluding the red death) present are suddenly transported to a strange room.

Toothless watches as his rider, his friend, his Viking hatchling falls deeper into the inferno created by the exploding body of the red death, desperately trying to reach him. When he too suddenly finds himself in a strange room.

Hiccup on the other hand has just opened his front door with the intent to leave for the forge when a dragon swoops directly towards it, blasting fire. The door is slammed shut. Then reopened and Hiccup leaves walking towards the forge. Unlike everyone else in his live past and present however, he will simply stay where he is living his live as he was meant to whilst the people and dragons who´s lives he affected will watch his story unfold from a new perspective.

Everyone is confused as to what was happening, where are they, who brought them here and how or more importantly why? When Gobber states ''If this is Valhalla I was conned by the gods'' at which point Gothi whacks him over the head with her cane. ''Ow! I was just saying paradise it is not'' to receive yet another whack from Gothi's cane.

Some Berkians and in turn some dragons begin to freak out, ''were all dead!?'' ''I can't be dead I'm too young'' ''I'm too handsome to die'' ''I can't be dead, I can't be dead, I can't be dead'' the dragons are screeching and roaring in distress whilst others tried to calm them down ''ye weren't even at the dragon nest so ye can't be dead ya idjit'' or simply sat back enjoying the chaos like Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Fishleggs on the other hand tried to figure out what could have possibly happened to make them end up here wherever here is. Stoick and Astrid just stood there frozen unable to comprehend what had occurred in the last 24 hours of their lives. Toothless unseen by everyone else is up on the rafters just underneath the movie theaters ceiling searching desperately for his Viking hatchling.

Breaking out of his frozen state Stoick finally speaks ''Silence!'' everyone quiets down. ''now has anyone seen Hiccup?''

Saying that she was confused would be an understatement, she was standing in a dark corner off the theater watching her husband and her village stand in the same room as dozens of dragons and not attacking them, how strange yet a delightful sight. When she heard her husband's desperate call to find hiccup she decided to step forward and reassure him of their safety.

Every Viking and dragon in the room starts to franticly look around when a familiar voice rings out ''don't worry I have hiccup right here'' many Vikings gasp and clear a path, the Vikings whisper ''it can't be'' ''she's dead'' ''is that..'' Stoick watches as his late wife walks through the crowd towards him with a soothing smile

''Va..Valka?'' confused as to her husband's strange behavior Valka tilts her head endearingly and steps forward, ''of course who did you think I was'' still smiling when the bundle she´s holding suddenly moves it breaks everyone out of a trancelike state.

It also makes a certain green eyed dragon jump down and grab the bundle quickly but gently from Valka's arms making scream in fear for her child. Everyone freezes temporarily when Astrid steps forward ''Toothless..give him back'' Toothless goes from cooing to baby hiccup to growling to Astrid.

 _'When I finally spotted my Viking hatchling he had changed, he is smaller much smaller and mostly bold strange maybe too much fire does this too Viking hatchlings, when they get in contact with too much fire they shrink, yes that must be it . Regardless he is still_ _my_ _Viking hatchling so I will take care of him not that strange female, even if she smells a lot like him. Hiccups_ _mate cant have him either not when I just got him back.'_

Astrid is about to try again when the screen lights up and letters start appearing.

 **Do not be afraid**

 **You are not in any danger**

 **Valka, Toothless the black dragon with green eyes**

 **will hold onto baby Hiccup**

 **he would never harm him ever**

 **when the viewing starts he will reassure you of this himself**

 **Valka is from the past, so is baby hiccup**

 **you are here to view hiccups life past, present and future**

 **everyone take a seat so we may proceed**

Everyone takes a seat slowly, cautiously but surely. And the movie starts…

* * *

 **authors note:**

 **Well I wanted to post this chapter ahead of time just to see if there was any interest in a story like this considering there are already quite a couple of the likes. And because I just started writing today I don't have a full proper chapter done yet so i am posting this ahead. I don't know when or if I am actually going to bring Hiccup in to the showing itself but I'm still writing so we'll see. I'm happy to hear ideas and suggestions but also not promising to follow them ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of watching hiccups life unfold**

 **authors notes:**

 **I tried to stick a lot to canon in the characters personalities but i think i changed Valka the most, keep in mind she is from a time before cloudjumper took her to the wilderbeast, and any really out of character actions are mostly do to circumstances either from what their seeing or from what just happened in their own timeline.**

* * *

 **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

''Is that Berk?'' Valka asks in awe

 **This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**

A few Vikings grumble

''It aint that bad'' Gobber says

Whilst Astrid hangs on to Hiccups every word just to hear his voice again for a little while.

''Hiccup'' Stoick says sadly staring at the screen, Valka who is sitting next to Stoick looks at the screen hiding a smile at her sons remarks about Berk. So wrapped up in the glimpse of the future she doesn't notice the sad looks on almost everyone's faces and the way her husband says Hiccup so sadly.

 **My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. The camera drifts closer, circling.**

''I wonder why that is?'' Gobber says sarcastically

''The dragons duhhh'' Tufnutt says ''he was being sarcastic trollbut'' Rufnutt says

''was not'' ''was too'' ''was not'' ''was too'' ''was not!'' ''was too!'' fight between Rufnut and Tuffnut ensues punching, kicking and head budding after which Gobber pulls them apart.

 **We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquito's. We have... Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**

 **A door is pulled open as a dragon swoops directly toward it, blasting fire. The door is slammed. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating Hiccup, a gangly teenage Viking.**

 **...dragons.**

 **He reopens the sizzling door, and leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.**

''Is that Hiccup?'' Valka asks with a mothers pride, no one answers at first when they hear a deep voice say yes from the corner.

''Did Toothless just talk?..''Astrid asks uncertain

''you understand me?'' Toothless asks

''….''everyone just nods astonished

''mmm strange'' ''Humans can understand us''

''Hello Vikings my name is Stormfly and Astrid is my human hatchling'' Astrid´s mother looks up affronted ''your hatchling?'' ''yes my human hatchling but I suppose we could share if we must''

The movie starts up again so everyone quiets down.

 **Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

The Vikings grumble ''stubbornness issues'' ''Got no stubbornness issues'' ''no idea where he got that from''

''the lads not wrong'' Gobber says getting a few sour looks and even glares

 **Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. Hiccup is darting through alleys, staying under the radar, making his way through the battle.**

''Can't he ever just stay put'' Stoick says ''you wanted him to stay in the house?'' ''Yes'' Stoick says only to get swatted with a small hand over the head ''the house was getting fired at Stoick, would you rather he burn to death than leave the house?'' The movie theater went deadly quiet at the burn to death part of Valka's question. Stoick replies silently ''leave the house'' looking devastated, but quickly covers this up before Valka could notice this he didn't want to have to tell her what happens to their son in the future just yet, he didn't want her to have to feel the pain he was feeling, the pain of losing a child.

 **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know.**

''Hey I picked that name, it's a nice name'' Valka exclaims ''yes it is dear'' Stoick says

''Isn't Hiccup the name for the runt of nest with Vikings?'' Toothless asks ''Well yes but its still a good name'' Valka says only to have Toothless snort and grumble ''right''

 **But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

''Whats that suppose ta mean?'' Gobber asks

''Ya im very charming right Astrid babe?'' Snotlout says seconds before getting punched in the nose by Astrid ''Never call me babe ever''

 **Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

 **VIKING (FIERCE) ''Arggghhhhh!'' (cheery, insane) ''Mornin'!''**

''Okay I git it now'' Gobber says

 **Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women. Meet the neighbors.**

 **Hoark the Haggard...**

 **''What are you doing out!?''**

 **... Burnthair the Broad...**

 **''Get inside!''**

 **... Phlegma the Fierce...**

 **''Get back inside!''**

 **... Ack…**

 **He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.**

 **''Yep, just Ack.''**

Ack just looks embarrassed whilst Hoark, Burnthair and Phlegma look kinda sad ''we shouldn't have been so hard on ´iccup'' Hoark says

 **Enter Stoick, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd. ''Hiccup!?'' ''What is he doing out again?!'' Stoick asks the crowd and then to Hiccup ''What are you doing out?! Get inside!''**

Valka looks at her husband with a mix of disappointment and anger ''get inside? the house got attacked of course he had to leave the house!'' ''and another thing don't pick him up like he's a piece of meat'' Stoick looks away a bit ashamed for his actions.

 **The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching. That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?**

''That old rumor is still around'' Stoick says chuckling, but stops short when a monstrous nightmare questions ''You find the killing of dragons funny?'' ''No no well not anymore..'' ''mmm good cuz its not''

 **Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky. Yes I do.**

 _'O son'_ Stoick thinks

 **An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his barks at his men ''What have we got?'' Viking Noname awnsers ''Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.'' ''Any Night Furies?'' Noname ''None so far.'' ''Good.''Stoick says relieved.**

Toothless lifts its head proudly ''see I am the best and most feared dragon'' ''not true the red death is way scarier'' meatlug states and almost everyone in the theater nods their heads. Toothles just grumbles making baby Hiccup giggle, which lightens up the whole room when they realize that technically Hiccup is alive and well. A baby but alive and well just the same, so hope is not lost. They just have to figure out how to keep their hero alive this time, treat him better given the change and maybe just maybe assure that Hiccup doesn't grow up motherless.

 **Viking Dutchie ''Hoist the torches!'' Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**

 **He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage. ''Ah! Nice of you to join the party'' says Gobber ''I thought you'd been carried off.'' Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages. ''Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.'' Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

Everyone starts too chuckle and giggle a bit at this.

 **''They need toothpicks, don't they?''**

Full on belly laughs echo through the movie theater.

 **Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements. The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber.**

''disrespectful youth these days'' Gobber mutters ''like you were any better at his age Gob'' Valka says with a small laugh.

 **I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

 **''We move to the lower defenses.'' ''We'll counter-attack with the catapults.'' says stoick. Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire. See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

 **Viking nether hollors ''FIRE!'' ,In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza, four teens, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her. Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.**

''That's me'' ''That's us"

 **And... (DREAMY) Astrid.**

 _'if only I hadn't ignored him so much' Astrid thought feeling disappointed in herself._ As if feeling her riders distress stormfly nuzzled Astrid.

Valka on the other hand is excited and whispers not so quietly ''Aww look Hiccup's first crush''

 **A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**

''I look amazing as always'' Snotlout exclaims ''wow we look awesome'' Fishleggs states ''I look the awesomest of course'' Ruffnut says ''nu uh I do'' Tufnutt says ''nu uh'' ''yes I do'' ''no you don't'' ''yes I...'' ''children enough you all look equally heroic'' Valka states

 **Their job is so much cooler. Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside. ''Ah, come on. Let me out, please.'' ''I need to make my mark.''**

''The hatchling does not appear to enjoy being picked up like that males'' a deadly nadder states ''Yes males he doesn't appear to enjoy it one bit'' Valka states with a raised eyebrow and a glare. Gobber and Stoick shrink in their seats mumbling apologies.

 **''Oh, you've made plenty of marks.'' ''All in the wrong places.'' Gobber states ''Please, two minutes.'' ''I'll kill a dragon.'' ''My life will get infinitely better.'' ''I might even get a date.''**

 **''You can't lift a hammer.'' ''You can't swing an axe...'' Gobber grabs a bola and says ''... you can't even throw one of these.'' A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

The Gronkle in question speaks up '' that hurt you now'' The viking who threw the bola says a pitiful ''sorry''

 **''Okay fine, but...'' He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

''What is it?'' a deadly nadder asks ''I guess we'll see'' Fishleggs says

 **''... this will throw it for me.'' Hiccup opens the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**

''Nice a viking trapper'' a terrible terror says making many dragons laugh whilst the Gronkle from earlier states ''Not so fun when it´s you huh'' When a few Vikings start to scowl.

 **Viking Tremble screams ''Arggh!'' Gobber says ''See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.'' ''Mild calibration issue'' Hiccup states. ''Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...''**

 **Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

 **''... this.''**

''Did you just point at all of my son'' Valka asks in a deathly calm voice. Gobber not realising the dangerous water he is threading in answers '' Wel yes but wha' I meant was...'' at that point a knife flew right past his head. ''Don't ever do that ever again understood'' '' Understood lass, lou' an clear'' A terrible terror walks up to gobber and states ''never mess with a momma's hatchling's cuz even though the hatchling is small and weak the momma is not and they get angry when you mess with their hatchling's'' ''i noticed''

 **''But... you just pointed to all of** **me.'' Hiccup says astonished.** **''Yes! That's it! Stop being all of** **you.'' Hiccup lets out a threatening ''Ohhhh...'' Gobber mimicks him ''Ohhhhh, yes.'' Hiccup says** '' **You, sir, are playing a dangerous** **game. Keeping this much,** **raw...Vikingness contained.''**

 **(BEAT)**

 **''There will be consequences!''**

The teens laugh at the banter, so do most of the adults.

 _'Hiccup and I never talk like this' stoick thinks partly sad and partly jealous._

 _'Does he always reflect his hurt like that?' Valka asks herself concerned for her son._

 **Gobber tosses him a sword and says ''I'll take my chances.'' ''Sword. Sharpen. Now.'' Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing... One day I'll get out there. Because** **killing a dragon is everything** **around here. Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly** **vacant house.**

 **A Nadder head is sure to get me at** **least noticed.** **The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and** **walls apart. Sheep pour out and Scatter.**

The nadders look insulted ''only noticed'' ''what the hell'' ''a live sacrificed for practically nothing''

 **Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of** **fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.** **Gronckles are tough. Taking down** **one of those would definitely get** **me a girlfriend.**

Gronkles look at the screen disappointed ''still low'' ''better than a nadder'' ''a girlfriend is a maybe mate right, so worth a lot?'' '''maybe mate not actual mate, not worth much.''

 **A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop,** **breathing gas into a chimney.** **A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two** **heads, twice the status.** **A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!** **The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping** **together to reveal a single body.**

The zippelbacks look proudly at the screen ''at least a mate'' ''mmm'' '''twice the status of a gronkle''

 **It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a catapult tower.** **Catapult operator** '' **They found the sheep!'' Stoick is getting frustrated and orders ''Concentrate fire over the lower** **bank!''** **Catapult operator ''Fire!''** **Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...** **Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of** **the catapult with sticky fire.**

 **And then there's the Monstrous** **Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go** **after those. They have this nasty** **habit of setting themselves on** **emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a** **leering, toothy grin.**

''Only the best vikings go after us so we must be the best'' states one of the monstrous nightmares cockily.

 **Stoick ''Reload!'' ''I'll take care of this.''** **Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.** **Suddenly, a loud ballistic moan streaks overhead. The** **catapult crew ducks.**

 **Hiccup looks up from his work, reacting to the same** **sound. But the ultimate prize is the** **dragon no one has ever seen. We** **call it the-**

 **VIKING Nether** '' **Night Fury! Get down!''** **Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound builds.** **The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes** **flight. Stoick looks skyward.** **Stoick ''JUMP!''** **KABOOM! The Catapult explodes as though hit by an artillery** **shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

 **This thing never steals food, never** **shows itself, and...**

 **The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames**

 **...never misses.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **No one has ever killed a Night** **Fury. That's why I'm going to be** **the first.**

 _'Like I stated earlier best dragon ever' Toothless thinks_

 **Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.** '' **Man the fort Hiccup, they need me** **out there!''** **Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare. And says ''Stay. Put. There. You know what I** **mean.''** **Gobber charges into the fray, hollering. A smirk crosses Hiccup's face.**

 **WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as** **fast as his legs can carry him.**

 **Viking Os** '' **Hiccup, where are you going!''**

 **Viking schrekkle** '' **Come back here!''**

 **Hiccup** '' **I know. Be right back!''**

Every viking in the room turns to Os and Schrekkle ''you actually believed him?'' ''I well'' Schrekkle says searching for a good answer whilst Os just rubs his neck getting redder by the second.

Seeing as they weren't getting any answers they turn back to the screen much to the relieve of Os and Schrekkle.

 **The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close** **in, ready to spring upon them.** **Stoick suddenly appears, hurtling fishing nets over them. The** **surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in.** **A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it,** **clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws** **shut.** **Stoick ''Mind yourselves! The devils still** **have some juice in them.''**

 **Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking catapult and** **drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers,** **unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption.** **He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on** **a gimbal head toward the dark sky.** **He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on** **the trigger. He hears the night fury approaching... and turns** **his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final** **strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

 **Hiccup mutters to himself ''Come on. Give me something to shoot** **at, give me something to shoot at.''** **KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the** **dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger.** **KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon** **off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by** **a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

''So that's how he did it I always wondered'' Toothless calmly states ''he used the viking trapper'' several terrible terrors gasp at the scandal, one of them walks up to baby Hiccup and under Toothless watchful eyes states '' No no, bad hatchling. Viking trapper is for trapping vikings not night furies understood'' baby Hiccup simply gurgles happily ''I'll take that as an understood'' the terrible terror then walks back to his seat.

 **Hiccup is surprised, then elated ''Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did** **anybody see that?''** **Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare** **appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

 **Hiccup looks at the monstrous nightmire and says ''Except for you.''**

Everyone laughs at this. ''He has a great sense of humor'' Valka says to no one in particular.

 **Stoick, while holding down the netted Nadders hears a** **familiar holler and looks up to see...Hiccup running through the plaze, screaming, with the nightmare fast on his heels.** **Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off but not before ordering his men not to let the nadders escape!**

 **Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The** **Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto** **buildings, setting them alight.** **Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only** **shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all** **around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign** **of the Nightmare.** **He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape.** **It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**

So wrapped up in the movie everyone holds their breath wondering if Hiccup will survive, Valka has one hand covering her mouth and the other tightly grasped in Stoicks.

 **Suddenly, Stoick leaps between them, tackling the Nightmare** **to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their** **earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only** **coughs up smoke.** **Stoick ''You're all out.''** **He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it** **away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick** **turns to Hiccup.**

 **Oh, and there's one more thing you** **need to know...**

 **The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron** **basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it** **goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the** **netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several** **sheep in tow.**

 **''Sorry, dad.'' Hiccup says**

''wait wait wait the father'' ''really?'' ''yes really'' '' you sure'' ''hatchling takes after the mom i guess'' ''clearly'' ''still not convinced, maybe their eggs got switched by accident'' ''humans don't lay eggs'' ''of course they do where else do the hatchlings come from?'' '' I'm not explaining that''

''Okay everyone yes Stoick is Hiccups father ,no humans do not lay eggs, and hatchlings get brought to us by storks'' Valka says calming everyone down.

 _'I am not explaining to a room full of dragons and vikings where babies come from' Valka thought._

 **The escaped Nadders fly past with the sheep in their claws the raid is over. The dragons have clearly won.** **The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.** **Hiccup sheepishly says ''Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.''** **Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and** **hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment. ''It's not like the last few times,** **Dad. I mean I really actually hit** **it. You guys were busy and I had a** **very clear shot. It went down, just** **off Raven Point. Let's get a search** **party out there, before it-''** **Hiccup tries to say when stoick interrupts ''-STOP! Just...stop.''** **He releases Hiccup.**

Many dragons are fuming ''So rough with the hatchling'' ''really I have seen eels with better fathers'' Stoick is trying very hard not to look at anything but the screen, Valka is fuming in her seat so is Toothless but decide to wait it out thinking similar yet different thoughts.

 _' When Hiccup comes home I will be back from my duties as the chiefs wife, and will hear about all of this and whip Stoick back into shape besides he's probably just having a tough day that's why he's being kind off ruff with Hiccup.'Valka thinks_

 _'Well apparently the viking called Valka is Stoicks mate so that means she is Hiccups mother mmm. Let's see if she is worthy of raising Hiccup if not I will just raise him in the old nest without the queen there it will be like those many many years ago a time before the red death.' Toothless thinks_

 **Everyone goes silent, staring** '' **Every time you step outside,** **disaster follows. Can you not see** **that I have bigger problems?** **Winter's almost here and I have an** **entire village to feed!''** **Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.** '' **Between you and me, the village** **could do with a little less** **feeding, don't ya think?''** **A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

''who is he looking at?'' '' not me'' ''nu uh I'm not fat I'm fluffy is all'' ''I am kinda hungry'' ''ye me too'' ''doesn't mean I'm fat this is all muscle''

 **''This isn't a joke, Hiccup!''** **Stoick asks exasperated** **''Why can't you follow the simplest** **orders?''** '' **I can't stop myself. I see a dragon** **and I have to just... kill it, you** **know? It's who I am, Dad.'' Hiccup says rather unconvincing.** '' **You are many things, Hiccup. But a** **dragon killer is not one of them.''** **Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement. ''Get back to the house Hiccup.''** **''Make sure he gets there. I have his** **mess to clean up.''** **Stoick says before her lumbers in the opposite direction.**

''That was harsh'' Os says ''He's just a hatchling they make mistakes'' stormfly says cuddling Astrid.

 **Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the** **teen fire brigade as they snicker.** **Tuffnut "Quite the performance.''** **Snotlout ''I've never seen anyone mess up that** **badly. That helped''** **Hiccup ''Thank you, thank you. I was** **trying, so...'' Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large** **house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

All the teen lower their heads in shame well except Snotlout who lowered it out of fear for his aunt and uncle who were respectively glaring and scowling at him.

' _I wish I had stayed friends with Hiccup yea we would have been bullied but we would have had each other_ , _at least we wouldn't have been_ _alone' Fishleggs thought_

 _'If we'd been friends with him it would have been awesome he could have made us weapons of mass destruction and we could've taught him the joy of it' Ruffnut and Tuffnut thought_

 _'Did they always treat Hiccup like this I thought they were friends, at least they were when they were younger' Stoick thought 'They used to run around playing tag and played games where they sang songs like-hide the sock blame the troll, take the left hide it in a hole now that I think about it, it is a rather strange song oh well' Stoick thought_

 _'If they aren't his friends then who is? They are the only ones born into his age group' Valka thought_

 **''I really did hit one** **Gobber ''Sure, Hiccup.'' ''He never listens.''** **'' Well, it runs in the family.''**

 _''_ What is that suppose to mean?!" Stoick, Valka, Spitelout and Snotlout exclaim ''just what I said'' Gobber replies and just turns back to the screen.

 **''And when he does, it's always with** **this... disappointed scowl. Like** **someone skimped on the meat in his** **sandwich.''** **(MIMICKING STOICK)''** **Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you** **brought me the wrong offspring. I** **ordered an extra large boy with** **beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on** **the side. This here. This is a** **talking fish bone.''**

''ow son'' Stoick says sadly

 **''You're thinking about this all** **wrong. It's not so much what you** **look like. It's what's inside that** **he can't stand.''**

 **Beat.**

 **''Thank you Gobber, for summing that up.'' They reach the doorway. ''Look, the point is, stop trying so** **hard to be something you're not.''** **Hiccup sighs heavily.** **''I just want to be one of you guys.''** **Gobber eyes him sympathetically.**

Every vikings heart aches a little after hearing that when one dragon simply says ''I'm glad he isn't one of you guess, i mean could you imagine if he was just like you, killing dragons instead of befriending and riding them'' ''brrr'' the dragon shudders other dragons and even vikings agree with them.

 **Hiccup turns and goes** **through the front door.** **And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the** **woods, determined.**

 **noisy din of protesting voices leads to...** **Stoick, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men. ''Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragon swill leave. They'll find another home.''**

''You do realize that Berk is the closest island therefore the most likely place for the dragons to seek refuge'' Fishleggs says ''No I did not Fishleggs'' Stoick says

 **He sinks his blade into a.. large nautical map, spread out on the table... the blade** **pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with** **painted sea monsters and dragons.**

 **''One more search. Before the ice** **sets in.'' Stoick says determinately**

 **Viking Gore** **''Those ships never come back.''**

 **Stoick ''We're Vikings. It's an occupational** **hazard. Now who's with me?!''** **Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts** **in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

 **Viking Dliga** **''Today's not good for me.''**

 **Viking Joirmix ''I've gotta do my axe returns.''**

 **Stoick** **''Alright. Those who stay will look** **after Hiccup.** **Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic** **murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.''**

Toothless looks confused as does Valka. '' first of all rude and inappropriate'' he says to Stoick and then ''second of all where are you?'' he asks Valka. ''Yes Where am I, I haven't been seen or even mentionend at all'' she looks at Stoick, who opens his mouth and closes it again '' Well uhm.. well you got'' Stoick cleares his throat ''You got taken by a dragon when Hiccup was 1 years old'' Valka stares at him for awhile before hugging him. Toothless carefully gives them baby Hiccup after he says ''Hurt him and I'll do much worse than kill you'' which everyone in the room believes but especially the dragons they know stories of night furies tearing dragons 5 times their size to pieces because they thought their hatchlings were easy prey.

 **Phlegma the fierce ''To the ships!''**

 **Spitelout** **''I'm with you Stoick!''**

 **Stoick dryly says** **''That's more like it.''** **The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick** **alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard** **attachment and scrapes back the bench. ''I'll pack my undies.'' Gobber says** '' **No, I need you to stay and train** **some new recruits.'' Stoick states ''Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy,** **Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten** **steel, razor sharp blades, lots of** **time to himself...what could** **possibly go wrong?''Gobber asks sarcastically** **Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

 **''What am I going to do with him** **Gobber?'' ''Put him in training with the** **others.''** **''No, I'm serious.'' ''So am I.''** **Stoick turns to him, glaring. ''He'd be killed before you let the** **first dragon out of its cage.'' ''Oh, you don't know that.'' ''I do know that, actually.'' ''No, you don't.'' ''No, actually I do.'' ''No you don't!''**

 **''Listen! You know what he's like.** **From the time he could crawl he's** **been...different. He doesn't** **listen.** **Has the attention span of a** **sparrow. I take him fishing and he** **goes hunting for... for trolls.''**

 **''Trolls exist! They steal your** **socks.** **(DARKLY)** **But only the left ones. What's with** **that?'' Gobber says**

 _'They sang a song-hide the sock blame the troll, take the left hide it in a hole '_ Stoick just starts chuckling confusing everyone, but not wanting to debunk the troll's he says nothing about it.

 **Stoick ''When I was a boy...'' ''Oh here we go.'' Gobber grumbles ''My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I** **thought it was crazy, but I didn't** **question him. And you know what** **happened?''**

''You got a headache'' Valka says already having witnest most of this conversation personally.

 **''You got a headache.'' ''That rock split in two. It taught** **me what a Viking could do, Gobber.** **He could crush mountains, level** **forests, tame seas! Even as a boy,** **I knew what I was, what I had to** **become.''**

 **(BEAT)**

 **''Hiccup is not that boy.''** **''You can't stop him, Stoick. You can** **only prepare him.''**

 **(BEAT)**

 **''Look, I know it seems hopeless. But** **the truth is you won't always be** **around to protect him. He's going** **to get out there again. He's** **probably out there now.''** **Gobber's words hit their mark.**

 **On an open notebook lays a drawn map of the island, covered in X's.** **Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly.** **Sees nothing.** **He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil** **over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed** **and pockets it.**

 **''Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people** **lose their knife or their mug. No,** **not me. I manage to lose an entire** **dragon.''** **Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It snaps back at him,** **hitting him in the face.**

Everyone chuckles and giggles whilst the youngest kids full out laugh, even Valka laughs albeit quietly.

 **He looks up to see a snapped tree** **trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned** **earth.** **He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail** **tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches,** **beaming.**

 **''Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This** **fixes everything.''** **''Yes!''** **He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen** **Night Fury.** **HICCUP I have brought down this might beast!** **It suddenly shifts.** **''Whoa!''** **Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it.** **Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded** **dragon, dagger poised to strike.** **As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring** **coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back** **to its unnerving, unflinching stare.** **With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with** **his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

 **''I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm** **gonna cut out your heart and take** **it to my father. I'm a Viking.''**

 **(BEAT)**

 **''I am a VIKING!''** **Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-** **ness.**

 _'Don't do it son' Valka thinks_

 **The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched** **concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through.** **The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged.** **Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head,** **resigned to its fate.** **Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger** **aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a** **frustrated sigh.** **He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

 **''I did this.'' Hiccup mutters ashamed**

 **He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon,** **chest heaving.**

 **Hiccup grumbles. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that** **no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes.** **The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching** **his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.** **As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly pounces!** **In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down,** **grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup** **is paralyzed.**

no one in the room moves even a muscle

 **The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup** **opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare** **boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound.** **The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch** **him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns** **and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of** **trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers,** **and drops out of view some distance , Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps,** **collapses to his knees, and faints.**

"O thank Odin" Valka says

* * *

 **authors notes:**

 **Well I don't really have anything to say other than i hope you are enjoying the story so far**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Authors note :**

 **I write when I can so that will mean sometimes really quick updates (like now)and other times really slow updates. I don't have a specific day on which I will be updating, but I'll try to update at least ones a week.**

 **O and before I forget thanks for your reviews** **Romantica 21** **,** **stefanieiyamu86** **,** **Rogue Randomness** **,** **itzelmelodia** **and** **stefanieiyamu86**

* * *

 **Hiccup enters his house to see...**

 **Stoick, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched** **over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers** **waft around his beard.** **Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick** **seems none the wiser, when...**

'' **Hiccup.''**

''Busted'' Ruffnut and Tuffnut say in singsong voices

'' **Dad. Uh...''** **Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.** **''I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.''** '' **I need to speak with you too, son.''** **Hiccup and Stoick straighten at the same moment.**

''awkward'' Snotlout says slowly

'' **I've decided I don't want to'' Hiccup says at the same time Stoick says''I think it's time you learn** **to** **'' '' fight dragons.'' Hiccup and Stoick finish at the same time.**

 **(BEAT) (BEAT)**

'' **What?'' ''What?''**

'' **You go first.'' Stoick says ''No, you go first.'' Hiccup responds**

''Bad idea'' Toothless says

'' **Alright. You get your wish. Dragon** **training. You start in the morning.''** **''** **Oh man, I should've gone first.'' Hiccup says whilst scrambling for a good response ''Uh,** **'cause I was thinking, you know we** **have a surplus of dragon-fighting** **Vikings, but do we have enough** **bread-making Vikings, or small home** **repair vikings-''**

''really bread-making Vikings, small home repair vikings the lad couldn't have just said blacksmith.'' Gobber says exasperated ''How did he manage to keep his pet dragon secret for so long?'' Spitelout asks dumfounded.

''I'm not a pet viking'' Toothless states threateningly

'' **-You'll need this.''** **Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.** **''I don't want to fight dragons.''** **''** **Come on. Yes, you do.''** **''** **Let me rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.''** **''You can't wait to kill dragons'' ''No dad I can't kill dragons'' ''** **But you will kill dragons.''** **''** **No, I'm really very extra sure that** **I won't.''**

Valka was giving her husband a look ''hey that's not all my fault the day before he publicly announced he wanted to kill dragons'' Stoick says defensively. Valka looks unimpressed.

'' **It's time Hiccup.''** **''** **Can you not hear me?'' Hiccup asks in a desperate tone.** '' **This is serious son!''** **Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags** **him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.** '' **When you carry this axe... you** **carry all of us with you.''**

'' **Which** **means you walk like us.''**

''He walks just fine albeit a bit clumsy at times'' Toothless says

'' **You talk** **like us.''**

''His speech sounds fine to me'' Meatlug says confused

'' **You think like us.''**

''No thanks, if he thought like you back then I would have been killed in the arena'' Hookfang says

'' **No more** **of...''**

 **Stoick gestures non-specifically at Hiccup**

'' **... this.''**

Valka says nothing as she moves from her seat next to Stoick, to one next to Toothless with baby Hiccup with her.

'' **You just gestured to all of me.'' Hiccup says kind of hurt** **''** **Deal?''** **''** **This conversation is feeling very one-sided.''** **''** **DEAL?!''** **Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win** **argument.** **''** **Deal.'' Hiccup answers resigned.**

''no wonder he broke that deal'' Gobber says '' What do you mean by that it was a deal'' Stoick responds confused ''The lad only gave ya the answer ya wan'ed ta hear''

 **Satisfied with Hiccups answer, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and** **heads for the door.** '' **Good. Train hard. I'll be back.** **Probably.''** '' **And I'll be here. Maybe.''** **Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**

 **Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast** **stone arena.** '' **Welcome to dragon training!''** **The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena** **floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the** **colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of** **blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

''brrr'' many dragons shudder looking at the arena.

'' **No turning back.'' Astrid says** **''** **I hope I get some serious burns.'' Tuffnut says** '' **I'm hoping for some mauling, like** **on my shoulder or lower back.'' Ruffnut says** '' **Yeah, it's only fun if you get a** **scar out of it.'' Astrid says**

The teens in question shrink under the adults glares. ''only fun…fun?! who taught you that?!'' ''burns, mauling.. ya'd think I dropped em on their heads as babies''

'' **Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love** **it.'' Hiccup states sarcastically. The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.** **''** **Oh great. Who let him in?'' Tuffnut asks.**

''hey don't look at me like that were friends now…sort off'' Tuffnut states after seeing the looks he was getting from both Vikings and dragons.

 **GOBBER**

'' **Let's get started! The recruit who** **does best will win the honor of** **killing his first dragon in front** **of the entire village.''**

''The honor'' Valka says sarcastically ''We don't think that anymore'' Astrid said making Valka smile a little.

'' **Hiccup already killed a Night Fury,** **so does that disqualify him or...?'' Snotlout asks,** **the other recruits laugh and chatter in the background.** **''Can I transfer to the class with** **the cool Vikings?'' Tuffnut asks**

 **Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him** **along.** **''** **Don't worry. You're small and** **you're weak. That'll make you less** **of a target. They'll see you as** **sick or insane and go after the** **more Viking-like teens instead.'' Gobber** **says** **cheerily with complete confidence.**

''You need to work on your pep-talks Gobber'' Valka says with a grimace. ''That was'' ''a pep-talk?'' Barf and Belch asks astonished. ''Ya it was and a very good one at that, don't know what ya'll are complaining about'' Gobber says

 **Gobber stick him in line with the others and continues on** **toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible roars and** **bellows issue from within.** **Gobber ignoring the terrible terrors roars states** '' **Behind these doors are just a few** **of the many species you will learn** **to fight.''** **Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to** **contain himself.**

'' **The Deadly Nadder.''**

'' **Speed eight. Armor sixteen.'' Fishlegs** **says** **under his breath**

''Speed eight. Armor sixteen.'' Fishlegs says under his breath at the same time as on the screen.

'' **The Hideous Zippleback.''**

'' **Plus eleven stealth. Times two.''**

''Plus eleven stealth. Times two.''

'' **The Monstrous Nightmare.''**

'' **Firepower fifteen.''**

''Firepower fifteen.''

'' **The Terrible Terror.''**

'' **Attack eight. Venom twelve.''**

''Attack eight. Venom twelve.''

'' **can you stop that?!''** '' can you stop that?!" Gobber in the theater screams at the same time as himself on the screen. ''sorry'' Fishleggs says sheepishly.

 **(BEAT)**

'' **And...the Gronckle.''**

'' **Jaw strength, eight.'' Fishlegs says quietly to himself.**

 **Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of** **the doors.**

'' **Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach** **us first!?'' Snotlout screams**

Meanwhile in the theater believe it or not almost everyone agreed and said the same as snotlout on the screen. ''are ya tryna get them killed'' ''Gobber!'' ''what the..'' ''O my..''

''Wha' it worked didn't it'' Gobber says

'' **I believe in learning on the job.''** **BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the** **ring like an irate rhino.** **The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut** **and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**

'' **Today is about survival. If you get** **blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's** **the first thing you're going to** **need?'' Gobber asks**

'' **A doctor?'' hiccup says**

''nope that's after'' Astrid says

'' **Plus five speed?'' Fishleggs asks**

''where do you suppose one could get plus five speed Fishleggs?'' Valka asks kindly but amused.

'' **A shield.'' Astrid says**

''that's my girl'' Astrid's Father hollers proudly

'' **Shields. Go.'' Gobber orders.** **The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered** **around the ring.** '' **Your most important piece of** **equipment is your shield. If you** **must make a choice between a sword** **or a shield, take the shield.''** **Hiccup struggles to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him** **running.**

 **Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has** **a skull painted on it. They both grab it.** **''Get your hands off my shield Ruff!''** **''There are like a million shields Tuff!''** '' **Take that one, it has a flower on** **it. Girls like flowers.'' Tuffnut says only to have Ruffnut bash the shield in his face**. **But Tuff still** **doesn't let go of the shield.** '' **Ooops, now this one has blood on** **it. ''Ruffnut says neither twin noticing as** t **he Gronckle takes aim at them. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff spin like tops and go down.**

''That was your fault, you distracted me'' Tuff says to Ruff who haughtily replies'' Did not, ya shouldn't have been tryna steal my shield'' ''It was my shield'' ''no mine'' ''no mine'' a scuffle begins but never gets finished. ''aagh'' ''owow'' both twins exclaim when their mother pulls them apart by the ears. When she lets go Ruff sits back down in silence, Tuff on the other hand dramatically drops to the grounds repeating ''ow I'm hurt I am very much hurt!'' with both hand clamped on the abused ear.

'' **Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!'' Gobber hollers ''What?!'' Tuff asks dazed whilst Ruff lets out a confused** '' **What?!''** **The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and swallows them** **back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**

'' **Those shields are good for another** **thing. Noise. Make lots of it to** **throw off a dragon's aim.''** **The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their** **shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.**

''dirty Viking tricks'' a few dragons grumble ''sorry Meatlug'' Fishleggs says while petting her ''all is forgiven hatchling.''

 **the teens targets become blurry and** **scrambled. It's working.**

''hey that's how I saw you'' Meatlug exclaims excitedly.

 **Gobber continues** '' **All dragons have a limited number** **of shots. How many does a Gronckle** **have?''**

''six'' every Gronkle yells out along with all the teens

'' **Five!'' Snotlout guesses**

'' **No, six.'' Fishleggs corrects him**

''yes got it right this time'' Snotlout says proudly

'' **Correct, six. That's one for each** **of you!'' Gobber says**

'' **I really don't think my parents** **would-'' Fish tries to feebly say when** **BAM! he has his shield blasted away.**

'' **Fishlegs, out.''** **Gobber says, after saying that he spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.** '' **Hiccup, get in there!''**

 **Meanwhile** **Astrid bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast when Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.** **''** **So anyway I'm moving into my** **parents' basement. You should come** **by sometime to work out. You look** **like you work out-''**

 **She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past** **her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**

Snotlout's parents look embarrassed , shaking their heads. ''Snotlout..'' ''ya dad?'' ''not the time nor the place'' Spitelout says. ''More like never the time or the place'' Astrid says looking horrified at the prospect of Snotlout trying to flirt with her in the future.

'' **Snotlout! You're done!'' Gobber yells.** **Astrid rolls to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly,** **trying to look cool.**

''aww'' Valka says whilst Toothless purrs at baby Hiccup and then says ''don't worry small one you'll get your mate''

Astrid just reminisces on how things would have played out had she given him a change earlier, all the while smiling at the screen.

'' **So, I guess it's just you and me** **huh?'' Hiccup says** **awkwardly**. '' **No. Just you.'' Astrid responds** **before rolling** **away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks** **Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.**

''Better luck next time son'' Stoick says. ''He did well, second place is not nothing'' Valka says.

'' **One shot left!''**

''Wait'' ''what'' ''why isn't he out?'' ''yea'' ''Gobber!''

''The lad is smaller and weaker which earns him a bonus life'' Gobber simply states leaving everyone to stare at him in disbelieve.

''isn't that more dangerous?'' Valka asks him ''How so lass?'' ''wouldn't the gronkle view him as stronger and thus more dangerous considering he is the only one who got blasted and is still fighting her?'' ''mmm never thought about it like that'' Gobber says

''The hatchlings mother is right'' Meatlug states.

 **Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across** **the ring.** **The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him,** **leaving Astrid in the clear.**

 **Gobber lets out a worried** **''** **Hiccup!''**

 **The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him** **against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail,** **ready to fire point-blank.**

Everyone in the theater holds their breath not thinking about the fact that this has already happened and Hiccup was fine.

 **Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last** **second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the** **stone wall above Hiccup's head.** **Gobber stands there** **rattled, but masking it.** '' **And that's six!''** **Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.** '' **Go back to bed, ya overgrown** **sausage! You'll get another chance,** **don't you worry.''**

''rude'' Meatlug says miffed.

 **Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.** **''** **Remember... a dragon will always,''** **with a stern look to** **Hiccup** **''** **always go for the kill.''**

''Really Gobber always?..'' Valka asks with a raised eyebrow whilst petting Toothless, trying and failing not to laugh. ''Well… I mean… most…'' everyone burst out laughing despite the previous tension, causing Gobber to grumble something along the lines of ''like mother like son''

 **He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks** **overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**

 **Hiccup, battered after another disastrous day in the ring has returned to the woods. He** **studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that** **he's back at the scene of the crime.**

'' **So...why didn't you?''** **Hiccup mutters**

 **He drops the bola and presses on in the direction the dragon flew** **off in. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an isolated cove complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans** **the high stone walls and then notices a single black scale on** **the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.**

''It's just a scale'' a terrible terror says confused as to the significance of it all, dragons have scales duh. Toothless takes pity on the terrible terror and decides to help him out ''He's looking for me, and that's my scale thus a significant clue'' he states simply in a bored tone.

'' **Well this was stupid.'' Hiccup says to himself.** **Suddenly, the night fury blasts past him. Hiccup recoils,** **watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It** **flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The** **dragon is trapped.**

''Why don't you just fly instead of climbing?'' Valka asks confused. Toothless shows his tail as a response ''Oh dear'' Valka says all the while inspecting the prostatic tail flap.

 **Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer.** **He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps** **into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again,** **it rolls uncontrolled and crashes heavily.** **As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather-bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank** **page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the** **image.**

 **The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of** **the cove. It slips and falls hard, crushing several saplings.** **T** **he Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the** **water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at** **them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking** **weakened.**

'' **Why don't you just...fly away?'' Hiccup mutters**

Making the people off screen smile at the uncanny similarities between the mother and son. Stoick smiles at Valka, who is still a bit angry at him but returns a small smile nonetheless.

 **Hiccup** **spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing,** **carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail.**

''wow that boy can really draw'' mala, Astrid's mother says. ''Never knew that'' SToick says.

 **He** **accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the** **rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into** **the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK.** **The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They** **exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**

 **A storm is brewing outside of the great hall. The great doors rattle on their** **hinges.** **''Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong** **in the ring today?'' Gobber asks the other recruits.** **The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow** **of the fire pit.**

'' **I mistimed my summersault dive. It** **was sloppy. It threw off my** **reverse tumble.'' Astrid answers** **getting e** **ye rolls from the group.** '' **Yeah. We noticed'' Ruff says sarcastically.** '' **No, no, you were great. That was** **so 'Astrid'.'' Snotlout** **says** **grabbing Astrid's hand.**

''ugh, I had to wash that hand for hours'' Astrid says

'' **She's right, you have to be tough** **on yourselves.'' Gobber states right before the great hall door creaks. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall,** **sheepishly. Gobber glares at him. ''Where did Hiccup go wrong?'' Gobber asks whilst glaring at Hiccup.** **He tries to take a seat at the table...**

'' **He showed up.'' Ruffnut says**

'' **He didn't get eaten.'' Tuffnut says**

'' Again not friends yet'' Tuffnut states with his hands raised in the air in surrender.

 **... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes,** **Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.**

'' **He's never where he should be.''** **''** **Thank you, Astrid.''** **Gobber says before standing.** **''** **You need to live and breathe this** **stuff.''** **Gobber says as he lays a giant book in the center of the table.** **''** **The dragon manual. Everything we** **know about every dragon we know of.''** **a rumble of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.** **''** **No attacks tonight. Study up.''** **With that** **Gobber exits into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the** **book.**

'' **Wait, you mean read?''** '' **While we're still alive?'' Ruffnut and Tuffnut** **asks** **incredulous.**

''No when you're in Valhalla'' Gobber says sarcastically. ''There are books in Valhalla?!'' ''I thought it was suppose to be paradise!'' Ruff and Tuff exclaim horrified.

'' **Why read words when you can just** **kill the stuff the words tell you** **stuff about?'' Snotlout asks.**

''To be able to kill the stuff before it kills you'' _dumbass_ Astrid said/thought.

'' **Oh! I've read it like, seven times.** **There's this water dragon that** **sprays boiling water at your face.** **And there's this other one that** **buries itself for like a week...''**

'' impressive hatchling'' a monstrous nightmare says to fishleggs. Making him smile shyly.

 **The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.** '' **Yeah, that sounds great. There was** **a chance I was going to read** **that...'' Tuffnut says** '' **...but now...'' Ruffnut interjects.** **Snotlout gets up to go and says ''You guys read, I'll go kill stuff'' before walking towards the door. The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow. ''Oh and there's this other one that** **has these spines that look like** **trees...'' Fishlegs continuous not getting the hint.**

 **Astrid is the last to go.** '' **So I guess we'll share-''Hiccup says when Astrid says** '' **Read it.'' And pushes it toward him and leaves.** '' **All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll** **SEE YOU-''**

 **Slam.**

'' **Tomorrow.'' Hiccup says dejected**

 **SIGH.**

''Rude'' a dragon says to Astrid. ''I know'' She states ashamed. ''You didn't mean to young one'' Stormfly says to her, nuzzling Astrid.

 **When Hiccup opens the massive book, thunder booms outside. The hall is** **vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled** **together.** **Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and** **frightening dragons.**

'' **Dragon classifications. Strike** **class. Fear class. Mystery class.''**

 **Hiccup turns the page.**

'' **Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon** **inhabits sea caves and dark tide** **pools.''**

'' **When startled, the Thunderdrum** **produces a concussive sound that** **can kill a man at close range.''**

'' **Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.''**

 **Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated** **Vikings. Another page, another dragon.**

'' **Timberjack. This gigantic creature** **has razor sharp wings that can** **slice through full grown** **trees...extremely dangerous. Kill** **on sight.''**

 **The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own,** **shifting and squirming in the candlelight.**

''Wow that's so cool'' '' Do all books do that'' Tuffnut and Ruffnut ask in awe. before anyone else could answer the twins their mom speaks up very loudly ''Yes, absolutely all books do that'' looking around the room daring anyone to say different.

'' **Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at** **its victim. Extremely dangerous.''**

 **The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup** **is startled, but presses on.**

'' **Changewing. Even newly hatched** **dragons can spray acid. Kill on** **sight.''**

 **He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...**

'' **Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill.** **Bone Knapper. Whispering Death.** **Burns its victims. Buries its** **victims. Chokes its victims. Turns** **its victims inside-out.** **Extremely dangerous. Extremely** **dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on** **sight. Kill on sight...''**

All dragons in the room are growling obscenities in rage.

 **Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.**

'' **Night Fury.''**

 **It's blank - no image, save for a few, sparse details.**

'' **Speed unknown. Size unknown. The** **unholy offspring of lightning and** **death itself. Never engage this dragon. If you do encounter one your only** **chance of survival is to hide and pray it does not** **find you.**

' _The_ _unholy offspring of lightning and_ _death itself' I like it Toothless thought_

 **Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to** **his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank** **page and considers it.**

 **At dawn in the high seas we see a painted dragon, with a sword run through it. It's the** **billowing sail of Stoick's ship.** **Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on** **the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of** **dragons.**

'' **I can almost smell them. They're** **close. Steady.''**

''smell us?'' ''I don't smell…right?'' ''I smell fine''

 **Stoick raises his gaze to...** **an epic fog bank, towering from sky to sea like a bruised,** **daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three** **ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking** **for an opening.** **On deck the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what** **Stoick is considering.**

'' **Take us in.''** **The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw** **their weapons, prepping for the worst.** **Viking Nether** **''Hard to port... for Helheim's gate. ''The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the** **other two.**

 **A BEAT**

 **Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers.** **Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the** **water. Another bright flash.**

''o my are you all alright?'' Valka asks. Stoick is happy Valka is sort of talking to him again and responds ''We were fine dear just lost a few ships'' Valka looks relieved after getting this answer.

 **In training grounds arena Hiccup runs his** **finger over the outline of the dragon painted onto his shield.**

'' **You know, I just happened to notice** **the book had nothing on Night** **Furies. Is there another book? Or a** **sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury** **pamphlet?'' Hiccup asks**.

 **KABLAM!**

 **A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt,** **leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup yelps and runs.**

'' **Focus Hiccup! You're not even** **trying.'' Gobber yells**

 **The camera cuts back to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like** **arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from** **outside the ring.**

'' **Today... is all about attack.** ''

 **The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits** **scurrying.**

'' **Nadders are quick and light on** **their feet. Your job is to be** **quicker and lighter.''**

'' Still can't believe this is how you taught our kids to fight dragons'' Stoick says shaking his head. ''Not just your kids every batch I've ever taught'' Gobber states oblivious to the horrified stares he was getting from all the parents.

 **The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy** **shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a** **wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts** **an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.**

'' **I'm really beginning to question** **your teaching methods.'' Fishlegs says**

''you're only starting to question it now?'' Astrid asks

'' **Look for its blind spot. Every** **dragon has one. Find it, hide in** **it, and strike.''**

 **Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's** **nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff** **and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.**

'' **Do you ever bathe?'' Ruffnut** **whispers**

'' **If you don't like it, then just get** **your own blind spot'' Tuffnut responds.**

'' **How about I give you one!'' Ruffnut whisper yells.**

 **Ruff and Tuff shove each other, till their movement and noise** **gives them away. The Nadder attacks, snapping at both of** **them.**

'' **Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so** **much.'' Gobber says**

Making many in the theater chuckle.

 **Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.** '' **Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?''** '' **None one's ever met one and lived** **to tell the tale. Now get in there.''** **''I know, I know, but** **hypothetically...''**

 **Astrid** **whispered** '' **Hiccup!''** **She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide.** **A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising** **them by landing in front of her.** **Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She** **rears back to strike - just as Snotlout leaps in,** **protectively sweeping Astrid behind him.**

'' **Watch out babe. I'll take care of** **this.'' Snotlout says cockily.** **Astrid** '' **Hey!''** **Snotlout misses. Astrid glares at him.**

''idiot'' Astrid mutters

'' **The sun was in my eyes, Astrid.** **What do you want me to do, block** **out the sun? I could do that, but I** **don't have time right now!'' Snotlout says defensively.**

''Pick another mate hatchling, she's not interested'' Hookfang gently tells his rider.

 **The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in** **pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast.**

 **Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.** '' **They probably take the daytime off.** **You know, like a cat. Has anyone** **ever seen one napping?''** '' **Hiccup!'' Gobber yells''-Hiccup!'' Astrid yells as well. Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like** **dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and** **crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled** **mess.**

'' **Oooh! Love on the battlefield!'' Tuffnut hollers only to have Ruffnut say ''She could do better.''**

Astrid blushes at Tuffs comment which doesn't go unnoticed by Valka, Stoick, Mala, Stormfly or Toothless.

 **The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.** **Hiccup** **struggles to untangle from Astrid.** '' **Just... let me... why don't you...''** **The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a** **Raptor.** **Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from** **Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm.** **She plants her foot on his torso and yanks the axe free,** **still burrowed into the shield.** **She spins and swings the axe and shield, scoring a direct hit** **on the oncoming nadder's nose. It yelps and scurries off.**

' _ouch' Stormfly thought 'that hurt.'_

'' **Well done, Astrid.''** **Gobber says before he hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave.**

 **Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to** **find Astrid glaring at him, winded.** '' **Is this some kind of a joke to you?** **Our parents' war is about to become** **ours. Figure out which side you're** **on.'' Astrid states harshly then proceeds to grab her axe and stomp off. Hiccup watches, stung.**

''I think he chose the right side'' Toothless says whilst looking at baby hiccup peacefully sleeping in Valka's arms. ''He did'' Astrid says quietly in response.

 **A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and** **slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the** **rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing.** **Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove.** **A beat, then Hiccup hears a snort from behind him.** **Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a** **stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to** **pounce.**

 **Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so** **reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and** **hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses,** **carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The** **dragon calms.** **As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing** **teeth.**

'' **Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn** **you had...''**

 **A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the** **fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.**

'' **... teeth.''**

The dragons laugh at this partly because Hiccup considered that night furies didn't have teeth the partly because of his reaction.

 **The teeth retract again.** **Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup** **retreats nervously.**

'' **Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.''**

''He didn't bring any for himself?'' A terrible terror asks ''He needs it, he's too skinny'' a gronkle says all the dragons nod in agreement. ''You should have shared'' Stormfly says to Toothless. ''I did", ''No ye didn't'' Spitelout states ''Ya ye ate tha whole fish'' Snotlout says backing up his father. ''I shared with my Viking hatchling, you'll see'' Toothless says

 **The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the** **same position as before. The dragon closes in over him,** **staring blankly.** **A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk** **of fish onto Hiccup's lap. They exchange stares. Hiccup** **realizes what Toothless wants him to do.**

''gross'' ''he's not gonna…'' ''no he wouldn't'' ''right?''

''Of course the hatchling ate it, why wouldn't he?'' Toothless says confused as to why the Vikings were so upset. _'maybe their jealous that they didn't get any, yes that must be it' Toothless thought_ ''It looks delicious to me'' a terrible terror says practically drooling.

 **Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up.** **The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a** **bite of the slimy fish.**

''no'' ''poor lad'' ''that there, that's devotion''

 **He forces a smile. Toothless mimics** **him.** **Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless** **hisses and flaps off only to crash on the other side of the** **cove. He blasts the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature...and curls up on it like a giant dog.**

 **He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless** **tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to** **touch his damaged tail. Toothless snaps at him. Hiccup takes** **the hint and leaves.**

 **Later at the cove Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a** **tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove.** **Sketching in the sand, sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick,** **minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him,** **watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues,** **trying not to scare him off.** **Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an** **entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand.**

''What are you doing?''Astrid asks. ''Drawing my human hatchling'' Toothless says as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

 **He rushes here and** **there, making haphazard lines in every direction.** **Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He** **seems pleased.**

 **Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by** **it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an** **instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless** **growls again.**

 **Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps** **carefully between each line, turning round and round until he** **unwittingly bumps into Toothless.** **Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup** **slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns** **his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement,** **Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against** **Hiccup's hand.** **In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.**

''Why did you trust him?'' Valka asks Toothless curiously. ''He didn't give me much of a choice, he's very persistent'' He answers in a fond tone of voice.

 **Later that night in the village** **Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned** **catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring** **bonfire.**

'' **...and with one twist he took my** **hand and swallowed it whole. And I** **saw the look on his face.** **can't deny it** , **I was delicious. He must have** **passed the word, because it wasn't** **a month before another one of them** **took my leg.' 'Says Gobber animatedly.**

' _humans taste horrible' a zippleback thinks but knows better than to say it out loud. To be fair he ate a dragon trappers leg, he had it coming._

'' **Isn't it weird to think that your** **hand was inside a dragon. Like if** **your mind was still in control of** **it you could have killed the dragon** **from the inside by crushing his** **heart or something.''**

The zippleback looks horrified ' _That's not possible is it'_ , everyone else just looks disturbed at Fishleggs thought process.

'' **I swear I'm so angry right now.** **I'll avenge your beautiful hand and** **your beautiful foot. I'll chop off** **the legs of every dragon I fight,** **with my face.'' Snotlout says passionately as he postures to Astrid, who rolls her eyes.**

'' **Un-unh. It's the wings and the** **tails you really want. If it can't** **fly, it can't get away. A downed** **dragon is a dead dragon.'' Gobber says with a mouthful.** **Hiccup has to hide his horrified look form the others upon hearing this.**

 **Gobber stands and stretches and says** '' **Alright. I'm off to bed. You should** **be too. Tomorrow we get into the** **big boys. Slowly but surely making** **our way up to the Monstrous** **Nightmare.'' Then continues in a playful/taunting voice** **''But who'll win the honor of killing** **it?''** **Then hobbles off. The teens reflect.**

 **Tuffnut very matter of factly states ''It's gonna be me.''**

 **(BEAT)**

'' **It's my destiny. See?''** **Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his** **arm.**

 **Fishlegs** **gasps** '' **Your mom let you get a tattoo?''**

''Tuffnut Jennifer Thorston'' ''Maaaa don't call me that in public'' ''I'll call you whatever I want, I'm your mother'' ''Now who gave you permission to get a tattoo cuz it surly wasn't me young man!'' '' I…well…uhm'' ''Take your time to think about it, we'll talk about this when we get home Tuffnut''

 **Tuffnut** '' **It's not a tattoo. It's a** **birthmark.''**

'' **Okay, I've been stuck with you** **since birth, and that was never** **there before.'' Ruffnut respondes**

 **Tuffnut says''** **Yes it was. You've just never seen** **me from the left side until now.''**

'' **It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a** **birthmark or a today-mark?'' Snotlout says**. **Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches** **him as he leaves the bonfire.**

 **Moments later** **Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the blacksmith stall. It's** **covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a** **candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to** **the drawing of Toothless.** **With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal** **stick and re-draws the missing tail.**

''Hiccup build this?'' Valka says looking at Toothless prostatic in awe. ''mhm'' Toothless murmurs positively.

 **Later at the blacksmith stall ... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical fin.**

 **Hiccup arrives at the cove at dawn, winded, straining under the weight of a full** **basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top).** **Toothless approaches, sniffing him.**

'' **Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast.** **I hope you're hungry.'' Hiccup says as he drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.**

''That was delicious except for…'' Toothless says

'' **Okay, that's disgusting.''**

 **Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.**

'' **Uh..we've got some salmon...''** **Toothless swallows it.**

'' **... some nice Icelandic cod...''** **Swallows those too.**

'' **... and a whole smoked eel.''**

''That'' Toothless says shuddering in disgust

 **Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out. He** **shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive** **tongue on the sand. Hiccup takes note.**

'' **No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I** **don't like eel much either.''**

''What, I make him eel-soup four days out off the week!'' Stoick exclaims ''Maybe he likes eel-soup just not, any other way?'' Valka says feeble.

 **Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon** **distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it** **like a fan.**

'' **Okay. That's it. That's it, just** **stick with good stuff. And don't** **you mind me. I'll just be** **back...here. Minding my own** **business.''**

''That's not suspicious at all'' Astrid's father Boulder says loudly, making some laugh.

 **Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time** **he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.**

''like a cat aren't ya'' Gobber says to Toothless. ''Maybe a crossing off a cat and a bat'' Fishleggs interjects. Making many Vikings laugh especially after seeing Toothless disgruntled face but it made all the dragons burst out laughing because the mighty night fury just got compared or rather called a batcat.

'' **It's okay.''** **Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts** **up, slows its chewing to a halt.**

'' **Okay...okay..''** **The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps** **the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.** **Hiccup looks pleased.** '' **There. Not too bad. It works.''** **Toothless bolts! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the** **air, carrying Hiccup with him.**

'' **Woah! No! No! No!''** **Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds** **away, Toothless immediately tips into a uncontrolled bank and** **dive.** **Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition** **to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't** **correct his trajectory.**

 **Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded** **prosthetic. He reaches it and yanks it open. The flared, fan-** **like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting** **tail.** **Hiccup** **excited and terrified yells out** '' **It's working!''**

Everyone smiles at Hiccup's excitement.

 **Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high** **into the air.** **''Yes! Yes, I did it.''** **He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while** **trying to hold on. Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the** **intense force of a turn.**

'' **AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!''**

 **He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive.** **Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same,** **plunging in a massive cannonball.** **Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears** **seconds later.**

'' **Yeah!''**

''Hiccup flew on a dragon, my son is the first Viking to ride a dragon'' Valka exclaims excitedly

''It actually worked'' Many vikings in the movie theater say astonished.

''That looked awesome'' ''ya let's try that later'' Ruff and Tuff say.

''Only Hiccup would be this happy after a crash-landing'' Astrid says

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Well here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy it ;) And I just want to thank everyone who followed, favorited or reviewed on my story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

 **Authors notes:**

 **Thanks for reviewing Duchevick, Ceo160,** **TMYSchol** **and Guest I really appreciate it.** **TMYSchol** **I want to reassure you I will finish this story by updating at least one's a week maybe more than one's if I have the time of course. What might occur although I doubt it will happen, is that if I get really swamped I'll just post a shorter chapter than usual. I myself understand the annoyance, frustration and utter disappointment when a story is abandoned or just isn't updated for long periods of time so I promise you I won't be putting you through that (Unless I like die all of a sudden in which case I feel like you couldn't hold me responsible ;)**

 **I don't have anything else to say so without further ado here's chapter 4.**

* * *

'' **Today is about teamwork. Work** **together and you might survive.'' Gobber says to the teens at training grounds.**

''might survive? Aren't you there to prevent our kids from getting barbequed '' Mala asks with a raised eyebrow. ''Well ya but sayin –work together and you might pass this test- just doesn't have the same ring to it ya know?''

 **The camera focuses on a double-wide door, gas seeps through the cracks.** **Then** **it blasts open and a cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling** **around the paired-up teens.**

 **Astrid with Ruffnut.**

 **Snotlout** **with Tuffnut.**

 **Fishlegs with Hiccup.**

 **All of whom carry buckets of** **water, poised to throw them.**

'' **Now, a wet dragon head can't light** **its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is** **extra tricky. One head breathes** **gas, the other head lights it. Your** **job is to know which is which.'' Gobber states.**

''That's always tricky'' Stoick says right before the Thorsten twins say. ''Easy, Barf breathes awesome gas'' ''Yea and belch breathes amazing fire''

''And how should we know which one Barf is and which one Belch is?'' Astrid asks

''I ride totally awesome Belch whilst my totally unawesome sister rides Barf'' Tuffnut states. ''What did you just say about me you butelf?!'' ''Who are you calling butelf trollfaaagh I'm hurt I'm very much hurt'' Tuff screams as Ruff pushed him out off his seat onto the theaters ground.

''Right and what if you aren't riding them?'' Astrid asks, distracting Ruff and thus saving everyone from another twin battle/scuffle. ''What?'' Ruff says distracted by Tuff before turning away from his fallen body and looking towards Astrid. ''I said how would one know which is which if you're not riding them?'' ''why wouldn't we be riding them?'' Ruff asks confused, too which many Vikings slap their forehead.

Luckily Valka lends a helping hand ''Let me try'' ''be my guest'' Astrid replies. ''Dear how would one know which head breathes gas and which head lights it if it were some other zippleback not Barf and Belch?'' Valka asks Ruffnut, considering Tuffnut is still lying on the floor.

''How should I know?'' Ruff replies baffled. The movie starts again stopping any more conversation.

 **The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other.** **The teens listen and watch for any sign of the dragon.**

'' **Razor sharp, serrated teeth that** **inject venom for pre-digestion.** **Prefers ambush attack, crushing its** **victims in its...'' Fishlegs mutters to himself.** '' **Will you please stop that?'' Hiccup exclaims** **tensely.**

 **Snotlout and Tuffnut** **are** **moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is** **singing to himself to calm his nerves.**

'' **If that dragon shows either of his** **faces, I'm gonna-'' Snotlout begins to say when a he spots** **an approaching** **shape** '' **-There!'' he says sounding terrified. Snotlout and Tuffnut hurl their water into the fog.**

'' **Hey!'' Astrid yells** **''It's us, idiots.'' Ruffnut says**. **Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.**

'' **Your butts are getting bigger. We** **thought you were a dragon.'' Tuffnut says** '' **Not that there's anything wrong** **with a dragon-esque figure.'' Snotlout** **says** **to Astrid**

''lads'' Gobber says whilst the male Vikings either groan, mumble, put their heads in their hands or shake their heads. The female Vikings simply either stare, glare or scowl at Tuff and Snot whom along with the dragons look confused as to what they've done wrong.

 **Astrid elbows Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut drops Tuffnut** **with a punch to the throat. ''Wait.'' Astrid says suddenly making** **all four freeze. A tail sweeps out of the fog, taking them down.** **As a result their buckets spill.**

 **When Fishlegs and Hiccup come across them, they spot the** **puddles of spilled water. ''Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt.'' Tuffnut exclaims dramatically**

'' **Chances of survival are dwindling** **into single digits now...'' Fishlegs states.**

''how is that helpful?'' Fishleggs father Bearleggs asks. ''It calms me'' Fishleggs says shrugging.

'' **Look out!'' Hiccup yells as a Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls** **his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and** **opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.**

'' **Oh. Wrong head.'' Fishlegs says as gas flows around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.** **''Fishlegs!'' Gobber yells at Fishleggs retreating back.**

 **Beat.**

 **A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash** **in the smoke.** **''Now, Hiccup!'' Gobber exclaims as the other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his** **water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the** **dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill.**

''Am I the only one who finds the look on that dragon creepy?'' Fishleggs asks. ''Nope it's creepy alright'' Gobber replies.

''Is it me or is that dragon grinning?'' Valka asks. ''we're grinning'' Barf and Belch reply both grinning.

'' **Oh, come on!'' Hiccup**

'' **Run, hiccup!'' Gobber** **yells out** **and promptly covers his eyes. ''Hiccup!''**

''Hiccup!'' Valka exclaims hugging baby Hiccup closer to her. ''Not to worry Lass, 'iccup was fine'' Gobber says casually.

''Did you just cover your eyes Gobber?'' Stoick asks incredulous. ''Well ya I thought the lad was about to become dragon chow'' Gobber answers making Stoicks eye twitch.

 **Beat.**

 **The Zippleback hesitates. sniffs. Then retreats.** **The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber** **peeks through his fingers to see...** **The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds** **his hands out, as if controlling it.**

''How is he doing that?'' ''impossible'' ''amazing''

''Why did you listen to my viking hatchling?'' Toothless asks Barf and Belch ''dirty Viking tricks'' they practically hiss.

'' **BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you** **make me tell you again!'' Hiccup yells at the zippleback** **as** **it retreats through its door and into its cave,** **hissing.** **''Yes, that's right. Back into your** **cage.'' Hiccup says.**

 **Hiccup slyly opens his vest, revealing the spotted smoked eel** **from earlier. he tosses it inside the door, then slams it** **shut.**

''So that's how he did it, I always wondered'' Fish says, the teens nod in agreement.

'' **Now think about what you've done.'' Hiccup says before he turns to the teens and Gobber who stare at him slack-jawed.**

'' **Okay! So are we done? Because I've** **got some things I need to...''** **Hiccup says before jogging out of the ring, past the speechless group. ''Yep...see you tomorrow.'' Hiccup says awkwardly mid jog.**

'' **Something's going on.'' Astrid sneers.**

''jealous?'' Toothless asks smiling slyly. ''What, no …of course not!'' Astrid practically yells flustered making many laugh quietly '''Besides I was right wasn't I?'' she counters shutting everyone up.

 **Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He** **works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's** **building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.**

''Where is he?'' Valka asks. ''The blacksmith stall'' Gobber answers.

 **Hiccup appears before Toothless at the cove, holding the new prosthetic.** **Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.** '' **Hey!''**

All dragons perk up at this sight and simultaneously scream out ''Tagg!'' excitedly.

 **Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail** **breaks free sending Hiccup flying.** **''Yeah! Whoa!''**

 **The screen shows the blacksmith stall again where Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix** **himself to Toothless' saddle.**

''He's very talented'' Valka says with a smile.

 **Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary** **harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash-land in an open field.** **Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the** **tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of dragon-nip. Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in** **complete bliss.**

''aw you look so cute'' Valka coos to Toothless making him look away in embarrassment whilst everyone else laughs.

 **At the training grounds the next morning** **Hiccup grabs the Gronkle's head as instructed, then discreetly pulls out a** **fistful of dragon-nip and presses it up to the Gronkle's nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the** **knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground. The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful.**

 **From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is** **controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.**

''That looked awesome'' Tuff and Ruff say. ''hmmf I could've done it!'' Snot exclaims like a petulant child. ''mmhm sure Snot'' Astrid says sarcastically. ''Thanks'' Snot says not picking up on the sarcasm, but Astrid doesn't correct him because Snotlout seems to have finally stopped calling her babe.

 **The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and** **bombarding him with questions.**

'' **Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a** **Gronkle to that before.'' Fishlegs says**

'' **How'd you do that?'' Tuffnut asks**

'' **It was really cool.'' Ruffnut says**

 **Hiccup squirms and invents an excuse. ''I left my axe back in the ring.''** **He turns and hurries back. ''You guys go on ahead and I'll catch** **up with you.''**

 **Astrid watches, suspicious.**

''why are you so suspicious?'' Mala asks her daughter. ''He didn't bring his axe that day'' Astrid answers.

 **At the cove Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax** **and fall over.**

 **Later at the training grounds** **an angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid** **moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing** **technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other** **kids look on from the sideline in amazement.**

''Wait we've been fighting dragons tooth and nail for decades and all we had to do was cover the island in eels, use this dragon nip to incapacitate them or scratch them a certain way'' Stoick exclaims frustrated. This is made worse when more or less everyone in the theater nods.

 **Hiccup sits down at a table - in the meade hall to eat. The other recruits notice** **him and move over to his table to talk to him – leaving** **Astrid alone.**

'' **Hey Hiccup!'' Fishlegs says.**

'' **What was that? Some kind of trick?** **What did you do?'' Snotlout shoots out rapidly.**

'' **Hiccup, you're totally going to** **come in first, there's no question.'' Tuffnut states.**

 **Later at the cove Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of** **light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light** **patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.**

''Get it!'' Toothless exclaims as he charges the screen followed by many other dragons. When the scene on the screen changes making the dragons growl and grumble. ''Next time I'll capture it'' Toothless says.

 **Back at the training grounds a beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.** '' **Meet the Terrible Terror.'' Gobber says to the teens** **as** **a tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the** **recruits.**

''That's me!'' Sharpshot yells excitedly. ''Sharpshot! Sharpshot! Sharpshot!'' The other terrible terrors exclaim excitedly.

'' **Ha. It's like the size of my-''** **Tuff begins to say** **but before he can finish he** **is promptly taken down in a blur.**

''Sharpshot is it?'' Hellnut the twins mom asks calmly. ''haha now you're gonna get it'' Tuff says. freaking Sharpshot out ''Yea?'' ''Thank you for stopping my son from finishing that sentence''

''Ha get 'im mom!... Wait what?!'' Tuff exclaims confused whilst the rest of the teens snicker.

'' **Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm** **hurt, I am very much hurt!'' Tuffnut screams.**

 **Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch** **trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon** **retreats back to its cage. The teens approach him yet again** **as Astrid looks on with suspicion.**

Everyone turns to Astrid with a questioning look on their face. '' What?'' She asks exasperated ''Why are you suspicious now?'' Fish asks. ''Easy no one gets that good that quick'' Astrid says.

'' **Wow, he's better than you ever** **were.'' Tuffnut says to Astrid**

 **Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree in the forest moments later. When she notices Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his** **trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he** **loses her in the woods.**

 **She huffs, frustrated.**

''He's faster than you'd think'' Astrid says to no one in particular.

 **Later** **at the cove** **Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With** **Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him** **in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant** **kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work.**

Many laugh at how funny they look.

 **Moments later** **the rope breaks and the pair crash into a tree. Hiccup's face** **is red. ''Oh, great.''**

 **It's night, the streets of Berk are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses** **Hiccup's path.** '' **Hiccup.'' The Viking says**. **Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear,** **he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall.** **Toothless presses himself inside, rooting through stuff and** **making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.**

'' **Hiccup?'' Astrid asks.**

 **Hiccup freezes. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off** **the saddle hook. It won't budge.**

'' **Are you in there?'' Astrid** **questions.**

 **Too late - she's right outside walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's.** **Hiccup jumps out the window and closes the shutters behind** **him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window,** **still attached to Toothless' saddle.**

'' **Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid.** **Hi Astrid.'' Hiccup stutters nervously.** '' **I normally don't care what people** **do, but you're acting weird. Well,** **weirder.'' Astrid says suspiciously.**

 **Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As** **a result, hiccup is suddenly pulled tight against the window** **shutters. He strikes a pose to compensate... Then gets pulled** **through the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face.**

Everyone in the theater burst out laughing.

 **Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall.** **In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen.**

 **At dawn a lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip at the docks, overloaded with** **equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of** **onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just** **had their butts kicked.**

''You look…well you look…'' Valka says trying to think of something positive. ''Like you lost'' Toothless finishes receiving many dirty looks from the Vikings whilst the dragons snicker.

 **Gobber hobbles through the mumbling crowd to find Stoick -** **last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.**

'' **Where are the other ships?'' Viking Holgard asks. ''You don't want to know.'' Spitelout** **says as** **Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the** **trashed ship.**

'' **Well, I trust you found the nest at** **least?'' Gobber asks**. **''Not even close.'' Stoick replies.** '' **Ah. Excellent.''** **Gobber says as he follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag** **with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.**

'' **I hope you had a little more success than me.'' Stoick says.** **''Well, if by success, you mean that** **your parenting troubles are over** **with, then... yes.'' Gobber says**

''You make it sound like he's dead'' Valka says to gobber. '' Almost gave me a heart attack'' Stoick says with a glare.

 **Stoick stops short. ''What does that mean?''** **stoick says just before** **a group of merry villagers rush past.**

'' **Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is** **so relieved.'' The first Viking says.**

'' **Out with the old and in with the** **new, right?!'' the second Viking exclaims.**

 **As the third yells ''No one will miss that old nuisance!''**

'' **The village is throwing a party to** **celebrate!'' The fourth Viking says.**

The Vikings in question shrink in their seats hoping to disappear, especially when a certain mother starts twirling her knife whilst glaring at them.

 **Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns** **to Gobber.**

'' **He's... gone?'' Stoick asks his face unusually white.** **''Yeah...most afternoons. But who can** **blame him? I mean the life of a** **celebrity is very rough. He can** **barely walk through the village** **without being swarmed by his new** **fans.''** **Stoick is doubly confused.**

'' **Hiccup?'' Stoick asks doubtfully.**

'' **Who would've thought, eh? He has** **this...way with the beasts.'' Gobber says practically beaming.**

''That he has'' Astrid says.

 **That afternoon** **Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky.** **Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles** **below them.**

''Wow'' All Vikings excluding the gang say in awe of the beautiful scene.

'' **Okay there bud, we're gonna take** **this nice and slow'' Hiccup says to Toothless.** **Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his** **harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and** **their pedal position equivalents.**

'' **Here we go. Here we go...position** **three, no four''** **He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll** **off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon** **sun.**

 **Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new** **harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail** **appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every** **fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic.** **Hiccup sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising** **from the sea.**

''What is he planning?'' Gobber asks

'' **Alright, it's go time. It's go** **time.''** **They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.** **''Come on. Come on buddy. Come on** **buddy!''**

 **They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver.**

'' **Yeah! Yes, it worked!''**

 **The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several** **sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns.**

Toothless grumbles. ''oeh'' ''aw'' ''That had ta hurt'' Vikings and dragons alike exclaim.

'' **Sorry.'' Hiccup says to Toothless.**

 **They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles.**

'' **My fault.'' Hiccup says.**

''I know'' Toothless says.

 **Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.**

'' **Yeah, yeah, I'm on it.''** **Hiccup says** **referring to the cheat** **sheet. ''** **Position four, no three.''** **They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see** **the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every** **passing second. He swallows hard and tightens his grip on the** **handles.**

'' **Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is** **amazing! The wind in my...''** **Hiccup says elated.** **He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.** '' **... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!'' Hiccup finishes panicked.**

 **Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet...**

'' **No!''**

 **... and nabs it before it's carried out of reach. Toothless,** **however, obeys the command and suddenly stops beating his** **wings. As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of** **his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly finds himself detached, free-falling.**

'' **Oh gods! Oh no!''**

''Well at least we don't have to panic'' Snotlout says ''How so he's falling?!'' Valka asks incredulous. ''cause he lives-'' Snot begins ''to save us all'' Astrid quickly finishes afraid that Snotlout we'll say something involving Hiccups death.

''oh'' ''really he saves all your lives in the future?'' Valka asks amazed. Everyone nods their heads dragons and Vikings alike.

 **Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless** **spiral downward. Toothless fights to get back under Hiccup.**

'' **Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda** **angle yourself. No, no...come back** **down towards me. Come back down-'' Hiccup says trying to calm Toothless.** **Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much** **surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as** **the tumbling dragon whacks Hiccup with his wing.**

''oeh that musta hurt'' Spitelout says.

 **After a few more misses, Hiccup finally grabs hold of the** **harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull** **Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops.** **They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a** **treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks.** **Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to** **check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making** **it impossible.**

 **With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers** **Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition.** **Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split-** **second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed.** **Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying** **obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, relieved.** **He sits back and throws his arms up in victory.**

'' **YEEAHHH!'' He yells. Toothless concurs with a happy squeal and a fireball.** **Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it.**

'' **Ah, come on.'' Hiccup says as his face is covered in soot and his hair sticks out every which way.**

Everyone bursts out laughing at Hiccups face and hair, temporarily forgetting about what's to come.

 **At sunset Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach,** **snacking of freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a** **fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup** **smirks with forced politeness.**

'' **Uh..no thanks.''** **''I'm good.'' Hiccup says gesturing to his fish on** **a stick.**

''I don't understand why he always burns his food'' Toothless says.

 **Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and** **nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of** **fish.** **One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away.** **Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last** **fire balls at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup and** **Toothless watch, amused. That is until...**

 **Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy** **Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it back tauntingly.**

''Sharing is caring'' Valka says. ''Whoever said I cared?'' Toothless answers.

 **Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast** **Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and** **Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing** **the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up** **smoke and staggers away, looking ill.** **Hiccup laughs.**

'' **Not so fireproof on the inside, are** **you?''** **Hiccup asks before throwing the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.'' Here you go.''**

 **The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and** **approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup** **is amazed.** **''Everything we know about you guys** **is wrong.''** **Hiccup says as he carefully pets him... sending the Terror into an** **immediate, blissful sleep.**

''I wan a terrr…rrror momma, can I can I pwease momma?'' A 3 year old Viking asks his mother. Before the mother has a chance to answer however a young red terror flies over and curls herself around the three year old making the child squeal with joy. ''This is my human hatchling'' The terror hisses menacingly to no one in particular, the child on the other hand not noticing any of this grabs the terrors head kisses it and exclaims ''I wove you!'' making the terror purr.

 **That night at the blacksmith stall hiccup is lost in thought, his head laid of a desk full of** **toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world.** **Suddenly, stoick appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and** **quickly covers up his desk.**

'' **Dad! You're back!** **He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the** **prosthetic fin, and other drawings.'' Hiccup says a bit panicked. ''Gobber's not here, so...''** **He says striking an awkward casual pose, trying to cover up as** **much as possible.**

'' **I know. I came looking for you.''** **Stoick says.** **''You did?''** **Hiccup asks.** **''You've been keeping secrets.'' Stoick says sternly.**

 **Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the table's** **contents with him.** **''I...have?''**

''He has'' Stoick grumbles.

'' **Just how long did you think you** **could hide it from me?'' Stoick asks.** '' **I don't know what you're...'' Hiccup** **tries to say** **in vain.**

'' **Nothing happens on this island** **without me hearing about it.''** **Stoick states.** '' **Oh?'' Hiccup says weakly.**

'' **So.'' Stoick says**

 **(BEAT)**

'' **Let's talk about that dragon.''**

 **Blood drains from Hiccup's face.**

''What you knew?'' ''How did you know?'' ''I thought you found out at his final exam?!''

Stoick doesn't respond knowing the confusing will clear up in a minut.

'' **Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was** **going to tell you. I just didn't** **know how to-''** **Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup stares, baffled.**

In the theater some are gaping at the screen others looking back and forth between the screen and Stoick and others are looking just as baffled as Hiccup on the screen does.

'' **You're not...upset?'' Hiccup asks**. **''What?! I was hoping for this!'' Stoick exclaims happily**

''Ya were?!'' ''You were!?'' ''What?!''

'' **Uh...you were?'' Hiccup asks utterly confused but happy.** **''And believe me, it only gets** **better! Just wait till you spill a** **Nadder's guts for the first time.'' Hiccup's elated expression sinks.**

''Ah'' ''That sounds more like ya, Stoick'' ''Poor Hiccup'' whilst the Deadly Nadders squawk indigently.

'' **And mount your first Gronckle head** **on a spear. What a feeling!''** **Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him** **into the wall.**

Many wince at the force of the smack especially Stoick himself not having realized how rough he had been with Hiccup. ''Careful with the hatchling male their very fragile'' Meatlug states letting the whole 'mount your first Gronckle head on a spear' thing slide for now.

'' **You really had me going there, son.** **All those years of the worst Viking** **Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was** **rough. I almost gave up on you!''**

''You almost gave up on our son did you?'' Valka asks frowning. ''I didn't mean it like that.'' ''But that's what you said, and straight to our sons face'' Valka says shaking her head sadly and looking away from Stoick.

 **Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all. ''And all the while, you were holding** **out on me! Thor almighty!''** **Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills** **the tiny room.**

'' **Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in** **the ring, we finally have something** **to talk about.'' Stoick says relieved.**

''you were glad you could finally connect with Hiccup over something'' Valka says in realization.

 **Pregnant pause. Hiccup averts his eyes nervously. Stoick** **adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat.**

''Awkward'' the twins drag out.

 **After a long, uncomfortable silence...**

'' **Oh, I... brought you something.'' Stoick says as** **h** **e presents a horned helmet.** **''To keep you safe in the ring.''** **''Wow. Thanks.'' Hiccup says sincerely. He accepts it, looking it over.**

'' **Your mother would've wanted you to** **have it. It's half of her breast plate.'' Stoick says heartfelt.** **Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles.** '' **Matching set. Keeps her close,** **y'know?''** **Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.**

''You didn't'' Valka says grimacing.

'' **Wear it proudly. You deserve it.** **You've held up your end of the** **deal.''** **Stoick beams with pride. Hiccup squirms. He forces a yawn.** '' **I should really get to bed.''**

'' **Yes! Good!'' ''Okay. Good talk.'' ''See you back at the house.** **We should do this again.'' ''I'm Great. Thanks for stopping''** **''glad I stopped by, I hope you by.'' ''And for the... the uh,** **like the hat.'' ''breast hat.'' Stoick and Hiccup say talking over eachother.**

'' **Well..uh..good night.''** **Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more** **burdened than ever.**

''Poor lad looks like he has the weight off the world on 'im '' Gobber says.

 **Afternoon the next day a Gronckle hovers above the ring off training grounds, hunting victims as the teen** **recruits scramble.** **Astrid ducks behind a barrier to find Hiccup already there.** **She forces her axe at his throat.**

'' **Stay out of my way! I'm winning** **this thing.'' Astrid says threateningly.** '' **Please, by all means.''** **Hiccup replies.**

''He wanted to lose'' Stoick says in realization.

 **She darts off, closing fast on the dragon. the crowd above** **cheers her on. ''You got it Astrid!''** **Vikings in crowd yell.** **Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of** **onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride.** **He locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of encouragement.** **Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted** **smile.** **Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Gronckle spots him and makes a bee-line toward him.**

 **The camera moves back to Astrid... as she catches her breath behind a barrier. She scowls,** **focused, determined.** '' **This time. This time for sure.''** **with a fierce battle-cry she leaps from cover, axe cocked to** **throw.**

'' **Aaaaaaaaaa...''** **And as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup has** **already laid the Gronckle out.** '' **...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No!''**

 **Hiccup shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is.**

'' **NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING** **MUNGE BUCKET!''**

''Language young lady'' Mala says sternly. ''Sorry ma'' Astrid replies.

 **A loud clack ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the** **village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone** **lights up excitedly. ''Wait! Wait!'' Stoick says as Hiccup tries to make a break for it.** **''So, later'' Hiccup says whilst making his way to the exit.**

 **But Gobber snags Hiccup before he manages to leave. ''Not so fast'' He says.** '' **I'm kinda late for-'' Hiccup tries to say.** '' **What? Late for what exactly?'' Astrid asks livid.**

''Temper temper'' Toothless says making Astrid glare at him and Stormfly nip his ear.

 **Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd.** '' **Okay quiet down. The elder has** **decided'' Stoick says.** **Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. He points** **to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi** **shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.'** **Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative** **'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers.** **Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup.**

'' **You've done it! You've done it,** **Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!'' Gobber exclaims excitedly.**

'' **Ha, ha! That's my boy!'' Stoick says full of pride.**

 **Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried** **out to the cheering spectators...**

'' **Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't** **wait. I am so...'' hiccup says masking panic.**

''So what?''Tuff asks. ''How should I know?''Ruff answers. ''Who said I asked you trollface?!'' ''Did you just call me 'trollface' Ratbutt?!'' ''aaaagh'' Tuff and Ruff scream as they charge each other only to headbutt before being lifted in the air by Barf and Belch just out of each others reach, desperately kicking and punching the air trying to reach each other, much to everyone else's amusement.

* * *

 **Authors notes:**

 **Well this was chapter 4 hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5.**

 **authors notes:**

 **Thanks for reviewing** **Ugly-Duckling123** **,** **Guest, Rogue Randomness** **and S. H** **.**

 **Ugly-Duckling123 I appreciate your tips I really do but I feel like it is quite easy for the reader to distinguish who is speaking in what sentence even though some are on the same line. And as for the narration part which if I understand correctly (correct me if I'm wrong) you mean that I should put '…' these over Hiccups narration which admittedly I was going to do in the beginning but ultimately decided against. Besides I assume we all watched the movie and won't really confuse scene description with the narration you know.**

* * *

 **The camera shows the hidden cove at dusk.** '' **...leaving. We're leaving. Let's** **pack up. Looks like you and me are** **taking a little vacation, forever.'' Hiccup says.**

''What?!'' many Vikings exclaim. ''He was going to leave?'' Stoick asks sadly. ''Better question is what made the lad stay'' Gobber says his face still fixated on the screen.

 **Toothless is nowhere in sight. Hiccup sets down his basket** **and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles.** **''Oh..man...'' Hiccup says.**

 **Shink! Hiccup looks up to the sound of...**

 **Astrid, sitting on the rock right in front of him, sharpening** **her axe.**

Everyone's gaze turns to Astrid who just ignores them.

'' **Aggh! What the-'' Hiccup says shocked.** **''What are you doing here?'' he says recomposing himself.**

 **She hops off the rock and back him down, spinning her axe** t **hreateningly. Hiccup's eyes dart around nervously, searching** **f** **or toothless.**

'' **I want to know what's going on. No** **one just gets as good as you do.** **Especially you. Start talking! Are** **you training with someone?'' Astrid demands.**

''harsh'' a few in the theater mumble.

'' **Uh...training?'' Hiccup asks confused.**

 **She grabs him by his odd-looking harness.** **''It better not involve... this.'' Astrid says**. **''I know this looks really bad, but** **you see...this is, uh...'' Hiccup says desperately searching for a plausible explanation.**

 **They hear a rustle coming from the other side of the cove.** **Astrid drops Hiccup to the ground and sets off to** **investigate.**

'' **You're right! You're right. I'm** **through with the lies. I've been** **making... outfits. So you got me.** **It's time everyone knew. Drag me** **back. Go ahead. Here we go.'' Hiccup says** **panicked.**

Most laugh at Hiccups antics.

 **He puts her hand back on his harness, getting her to 'drag** **him back.' Astrid bends Hiccups hand backwards, driving him** **down. ''Aaaauuggghhh! Why would you do** **that?!'' Hiccup asks.**

Toothless hearing his hatchlings distress glares at Astrid. ''Sorry'' She says feebly.

'' **That's for the lies.'' Astrid says then she pounces the hilt of her axe off of Hiccup's laid-out** **body.**

Making many in the theater wince. ''Vikings have strange mating rituals'' Meatlugg says tilting her head. ''It's not a mating ritual!'' Astrid says her face turning redder by the minute. ''indeed very strange'' Stormfly says ignoring her riders outburst.

'' **And that's for everything else.'' Astrid finishes.** **Hiccup's yelp is answered with a growl, coming from the other** **side of the cove. Astrid looks up to see...** **a night fury. Toothless pounces toward them, snarling.**

'' **Oh man.'' Hiccup says feebly.**

''oh man indeed'' Gobber says.

 **She dives onto Hiccup.** **''** **Get down! Run! Run!'' Astrid says as she** **pulls her axe, ready to take on Toothless.**

''You protected him at the risk of your own life'' Valka says looking at Astrid. ''He wasn't in any real danger'' Astrid says. ''But you didn't know that so why protect him?'' Valka counters. ''Well… he is the future chief off Berk'' Astrid answers ''Your sure that's the reason?'' ''Yes absolutely''

'' **No!'' Hiccup yells knocking Astrid's cocked axe to the ground, out of** **reach, then stops Toothless short of crushing her.**

''Did he just disarm Astrid and stop a night fury?'' Snotlout asks dumfounded. ''Looks like it'' Ruffnut answers making everyone look up to where Barf and Belch are holding the twins in the air.

'' **No. It's okay! It's okay...'' Hiccup says with outstretched arms.** **Toothless pulls up short and lands hard, spraying Astrid with** **sand.** **''She's a friend'' Hiccup** **says in a calming tone.** **Toothless snorts in disagreement. Astrid is frozen. Toothless** **looks from her to Hiccup and back to her, confused.**

'' **You just scared him.'' Hiccup to Astrid. ''I scared him!?''** **Astrid screams**.

Toothless snorts and then says ''I was not scared by the small blond Viking hatchling.''

 **Hiccup makes a quiet motion.** **''Who is him?'' Astrid whispers intensely.** **''** **Astrid, Toothless. Toothless,** **Astrid.''** **Hiccup says.** **Astrid backs away, eyeing Hiccup and Toothless together with** **pure disgust. She turns and runs for the village.**

'' **We're dead.''** **Hiccup states dryly.** **Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turns away. ''Where do you think you're going?** '' **Hiccup says to toothless.**

''Threat neutralized, crises averted equals time for a nap'' Toothless states as if the Hiccup on screen can hear him.

 **Moments later** **we see** **Astrid racing through the trees. A large shadow overtakes her.** **She is suddenly snatched into the air. Astrid screams.** **''Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!''**

"Don't look at me like that you would have reacted the same'' Astrid says with a glare that could make grown man tremble.

 **Hiccup and Toothless fly Astrid to the top of a towering** **pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Astrid dangles** **a hundred feet in the air.** '' **Hiccup! Get me down from here!''**

'' **You have to give me a chance to** **explain.'' Hiccup pleads**. '' **I'm not listening to anything you** **have to say!'' she responds.** '' **Then I won't speak. Just let me** **show you.'' Hiccup says** **as he** **extends a hand.** '' **Please, Astrid.''**

 **She eyes him and the dragon, then the ground far, far below.** **After a moment, she swats Hiccup's outstretched hand away and** **reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness. She** **settles behind Hiccup, avoiding as much contact as possible.**

'' **Now get me down''** **Astrid says. ''Toothless? Down. Gently.''** **Hiccup says to Toothless.** **Toothless leers mischievously. He spreads his wings slowly.**

''What are you planning?'' Valka asks Toothless suspiciously as he just looks back innocently. ''Scaring the living day light out of me'' Astrid grumbles.

 **With a whop, they fill with the updraft. Toothless releases** **the tree, tucks in his legs, and HOVERS in place.** **''** **See? Nothing to be afraid of.''** **Hiccup says in a calming manner**.

 **Toothless suddenly launches straight upward. Astrid screams.** **The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the** **saddle, heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like** **a rocket. Astrid is thrown backward. She screams and hugs** **Hiccup for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him.**

Practically all dragons are laughing there asses off.

'' **Toothless! What is wrong with you?!''** **''Bad dragon!''** **Hiccup says** **to Toothless. Before turning to Astrid mortified** '' **He's not usually like this. Oh** **no...''**

 **Toothless rolls and plummets toward the coastline far below.** **Astrid screams.** **Toothless rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping** **them in the froth.**

'' **Toothless, what are you doing?!''** '' **We need her to like us!''**

 **Toothless rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail.**

'' **And now the spinning. Thank you for** **nothing you useless reptile.'' Hiccup says sarcastically**

The Vikings laugh only to meet Astrid's glare.

 **Astrid clamps her hand over her eyes.** '' **Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just** **get me off of this thing.''** **Astrid says defeated, her aggressive energy gone. Satisfied,** **Toothless relents.**

''Payback'' Toothless says satisfied with his actions.

 **They level off and head up into the clouds. Astrid opens her** **eyes again, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed** **of. She reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns** **ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky-scape. Her terror is replaced by wonder. She grins, despite** **herself.**

 **Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds...**

 **...and levels off under a starry sky. They emerge from a** **blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights,** **shimmering in ribbons across the vast them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The** **new perspective is breathtaking.**

''wow'' ''amazing'' ''beautiful'' rings out across the Vikings.

 **Astrid tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin** **into his shoulder. The moment is not lost on either of them.** **Hiccup smiles nervously.**

''aww'' Valka coos whilst stormfly and toothless purr. ''My baby is growing up'' Mala says emotionally.

 **Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over** **open water, leaving the village lights behind them.**

'' **Alright I admit it. This is pretty** **cool. It's... amazing.''**

 **(beat)**

'' **He's amazing.''** **Astrid says before carefully reaching down and patting Toothless' side.**

''Yes I am'' Toothless says proudly with his head raised. ''Yes you are an amazing, mmm how did Hiccup describe you again, useless reptile **''** Astrid says smiling. Making Toothless' eyes turn into slits. ''payback'' Astrid says unafraid to which Toothless just grumbles something along the lines of ''stupid blonde Viking hatchlings.''

'' **So what now?'' she asks.**

 **Hiccup groans. It's a problem without an answer.**

'' **Hiccup, your final exam is** **tomorrow. You know you're going to** **have to kill...'' Astrid says out loud before stopping and then whispering ''... kill a dragon.'' ''Don't remind me.''** **Hiccup groans.**

 **A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates** **suddenly stand on end. Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping** **into cloud cover.** **''Toothless! What's happening? What** **is it?''Hiccup asks.** **Toothless barks at him.**

''What were you saying to 'em?'' Gobber asks Toothless. ''To be quiet'' Toothless says.

 **Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare** **emerges.**

'' **Get down!''** **Hiccup and Astrid duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback** **appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in.**

'' **What's going on?'' Astrid asks. ''I don't know.''**

 **(beat)**

'' **Toothless. You've got to get us out** **of here, bud.'' Hiccup says**. **Toothless hisses at him.**

''And there what did you say there?'' Stoick asks. Toothless looks at him strangely before saying ''nothing I hissed at the hatchlings.'' ''ow''

 **Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds,** **appear all around them. hundreds of them, all carrying fish** **and game in their talons.** **''It looks like they're hauling in** **their kill.'' Hiccup whispers.** **The Zippleback eyes them ravenously.** **''What does that make us?'' Astrid asks.**

Making some Vikings pale especially when they realize where their being brought. Others just look confused as to where the dragons are taking their food, the vikings who weren't at the nest that is.

 **The dragons bank and dive in formation, plummeting through** **the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea** **stacks.** **They emerge at the base of a massive** **volcanic caldera,** **glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of dragons fall into** **rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a** **winding tunnel.** **It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with** **pocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in** **hordes.**

 **The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into** **a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist.** **Hiccup is amazed.** **''What my dad wouldn't give to find** **this.'' He says.**

 **Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small** **shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile.** **Hiccup and Astrid peek around, taking in the busy hive of** **sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into** **the pit.**

'' **It's satisfying to know that all of** **our food has been dumped down a** **hole.'' Hiccup says sarcastically.** **''** **They're not eating any of it.'' Astrid says confused.**

''why are you doing that?'' Valka asks the dragons who sit stock still none of them register the question let alone answer.

 **Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the** **pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic** **little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible roar** **rings out.**

 **The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan** **dragon head juts from the steamy pit and snaps it out of the** **air. Swallowing it back whole.**

Everyone in the theater recoils and looks terrified. Faces around the theater go white. ''you went there'' Hella says trembling to her husband. Many families embrace trying to reassure each other. Valka hugs Stoick tearfully when she realizes he too went to the nest and takes her seat next to Stoick. Toothless also goes to sit closer to Stoick but only because Valka gave Stoick baby Hiccup.

''Almost everyone survived'' Astrid says eyes glazing over, brimming with tears. Her mother and father hug her. ''almost everyone'' She says crestfallen.

 **Hiccup and Astrid recoil, terrified.** **''What is that?'' Astrid asks desperately.**

 **The monstrous beast SNIFFS the air, seemingly aware of them.** **It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding... and roars.** **Several dragons take flight in fear.**

'' **Alright buddy, we gotta get out of** **here. Now!'' Hiccup tells Toothless urgently.** **Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping** **jaws.**

''It's enormous'' Valka says. ''You have no idea'' Ruffnut says, ''Wait till you see it's body'' Tuffnut adds.

 **The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback** **out of the air instead.**

''Your fight is over my friend rest in peace'' Toothless says mournfully to the zippleback on the sreen.

 **Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of** **dragons flee the caldera in fear.**

 **Later that night Toothless glides into the cove and touches down on the** **moonlit beach.**

'' **No, no, it totally makes sense.** **It's like a giant beehive. They're** **the workers... and that's their** **queen. It controls them.'' Astrid says still reeling from what they just experienced.**

''Their innocent, the queen is the only monster here'' Valka states.

 **She leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village.** **''Let's find your dad.''**

'' **No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill** **Toothless.'' Hiccup says**. **''** **Astrid, we have to think this**

 **through carefully.''** **Astrid eyes him, incredulous.** '' **Hiccup, we just discovered the** **dragons' nest...the thing we've** **been after since Vikings first** **sailed here. And you want to keep** **it a secret? To protect your pet** **dragon? Are you serious?''**

 **Hiccup stands firm, resolute.** '' **Yes.''** **Astrid's taken aback.** '' **Okay.''**

 **(beat)**

'' **Then what do we do?'' She asks. ''Just give me until tomorrow. I'll** **figure something out.'' Hiccup responds**. '' **Okay.''**

 **Astrid punches Hiccup in the arm.** '' **That's for kidnapping me.''** **Hiccup looks to Toothless for support. Toothless snorts,** **dismissive.**

Some Vikings look at Toothless with raised eyebrows. ''What he chose that mate not me'' He says making many chuckle.

 **Astrid grabs him. He braces for another hit. She kisses** **Hiccup on the cheek.** '' **That's for, everything else.''**

 **In the awkward wake of the moment, Astrid hurries off...** **leaving Hiccup rubbing his cheek, stunned.** **Toothless hobbles up, eyeing him.** **''What are you looking at?''**

 **The screen changes to the next day showing that the training grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in** **the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had** **gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event.**

'' **Well, I can show my face in public** **again.'' Stoick says to the crowd.** **laughter and applause follow.**

' _Odin did I really say this?' Stoick thinks ashamed._

He lowers his head but it shoots back up when he feels a hand on his own. ''You made mistakes and though I am less than happy to see it, everyone makes mistakes'' Valka says.

'' **If someone had told me that in a** **few short weeks, Hiccup would go** **from being, well... Hiccup, to** **placing first in dragon training...** **I would've tied him to a mast and** **shipped him off for fear he'd gone** **mad. Yes! And you know it!'' Stoick continues.**

 **(beat)**

'' **But here we are. And no one's more** **surprised...''**

 **The camera shows Hiccup standing at the entrance to the ring, listening,** **looking burdened.**

'' **... or more proud than I am. Today,** **my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE** **BECOMES ONE OF US!'' Stoick states proudly.** **cheers and roars from the crowd.**

 **Astrid approaches Hiccup.** **''** **Be careful with that dragon''** **She says.** **Hiccup looking back to the roaring crowd** **says** **''** **It's not the dragon I'm worried** **about.''**

Making the Vikings mentioned look down in shame.

'' **What are you going to do?'' Astrid asks Worried.** **''** **Put an end to this.'' Hiccup answers. She eyes him, dubious.** **''** **I have to try'' He says.**

 **(BEAT)**

'' **Astrid. If something goes wrong...** **just make sure they don't find** **Toothless'' He asks. ''I will. Just promise me it won't go** **wrong''** **Astrid grimly asks. Hiccup can't. Gobber approaches.**

'' **It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead'' Gobber says.** **Hiccup puts his helmet on and enters the ring.**

 **The rest of the teens are** **hooting and hollering from the stands.** **''** **Show 'em how it's done, my man!'' Tuffnut yells.**

''See friends now'' Tuffnut who is now back in his normal seat says showing that in the end they did sort of end up friends.

 **Hiccup locks eyes with Stoick. Stoick nods with a smile.** **Hiccup returns a half-smile. Takes a deep breath.** **He hoists a shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon** **from a rack of many - a small dagger.**

'' **Hrmph. I would've gone for the** **hammer.'' Stoick mutters.**

 **Hiccup turns to face a bolted, heavy door. Takes a deep** **breath.** **''** **I'm ready'' Hiccup door bolt is raised. The crowd grows quiet...**

 **Beat.**

 **BOOM! The doors blast open with a stream of sticky fire.** **Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames. It tears** **out of its cave like an irate bull - as the crowd roars and** **jeers.**

 **It climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing** **at the provoking crowd and blasting fire.** **It spots Hiccup and descends, leering and licking the flaming** **drool from its lips.** **The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight.**

 **With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hiccup** **deliberately drops his shield and dagger stepping away from** **them. The dragon pauses, confused.**

''I was very confused by the Viking hatchlings actions, thought it made have been a trick'' Hookfang says.

'' **What is he doing?''** **Stoick asks** **also confused.**

 **The dragon presses closer, snorting. Hiccup extends his open** **hand. It snarls.** **''It's okay. It's okay.'' Hiccup whispers.**

 **The dragon continues to pace, focused on... hiccup's helmet.** **Hiccup realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a** **breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the** **helmet aside. It hits the ground.**

'' **I'm not one of them.'' Hiccup says.**

''No ye wer better'' Gobber says sadly.

 **Gasps and murmurs race through the crowd.** **All eyes turn to Stoick. He's welling with upset.** **Hiccup avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the** **Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming** **down.**

''It's working'' Valka says happy with Hiccup's success, Not knowing that every Viking cringes inwardly at her statement.

'' **Stop the fight'' Stoick orders.** '' **No. I need you all to see this'' Hiccup says.**

 **The crowd gets restless.**

'' **They're not what we think they are.** **We don't have to kill them.'' He continues.**

'' **I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!'' Stoick yells and then whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling** **the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter.**

 **Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at Hiccup's outstretched hand.** **Hiccup yelps and springs backward.** **The spell is broken. The Nightmare reacts to Hiccup's sudden** **movements and blasts another stream of fire. Hiccup screams** **and barely dives out of reach.**

''mistakes remember it's not that bad, I mean from your reactions I can tell Hiccup doesn't get hurt by the Nightmare so you can fix this'' Valka says rattled but comforting.

 **At the cove Toothless' ear plates shoot up. Panic flares in his eyes.**

 **Back at the training grounds** **Hiccup scrambles around the ring. The Nightmare pursues,** **snapping and springing from ground to wall.**

 **Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway.** **''** **out of my way!''**

'' **Hiccup!''Astrid yells and then wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes** **through.**

''Smart thinking lass'' Gobber says to Astrid.

 **Back at the cove Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in** **desperation. It seems he's as trapped as before, but with an** **incredible burst of effort he hooks a claw over the upper lip** **of the stone wall.**

 **At the training grounds** **a** **narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup as he** **continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous** **Nightmare. Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in an** **attempt to arm himself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys** **the rack and closes in on him.**

 **Meanwhile Toothless tears through the woods, bounding like panther and** **taking to the air in short bursts.**

 **Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps** **through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind** **Hiccup.**

 **Astrid is now in the ring.** **''** **Hiccup!'' She picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous** **Nightmare, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to** **Astrid, and begins chasing her. Stoick raises the arena gate,** **waving her toward it.** **''** **This way!''**

 **Astrid makes it through, but the Nightmare BLASTS the** **doorway, cutting Hiccup off. It pounces on him and prepares** **to finish him off.** **Suddenly, a terrible roar pierces the din.**

'' **Night Fury! Get down!'' Gobber yells.** **Toothless bounds over the crowd and BLASTS a hole through the** **chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the** **boiling smoke.**

 **The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of** **wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless and** **the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy,** **vicious fight. Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants** **himself between Hiccup and it.** **The Nightmare snarls, circling them. Toothless lunges and** **roars... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away.**

 **To everyone's shock and horror, Hiccup gets to his feet and** **grabs Toothless protectively.** **''Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of** **here!'' Hiccup says panicked.** **The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid.**

'' **Night Fury!'' Viking Schrekkle yells.**

 **Hiccup tries to shoo Toothless away in vain. Vikings begin** **pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into** **the ring.**

''you all ran from the attacking nightmare but come back to capture the protecting night fury, some Vikings'' Astrid says

'' **Go! GO!'' Hiccup says desperately to Toothless.**

'' **Take it alive!'' Viking Holgard says.**

 **Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Astrid calls** **out to him, panicked.** **''** **Stoick no!''**

'' **Dad! No! He won't hurt you!'' Hiccup says panicking.** **The other Vikings surround and attack Toothless. He tosses** **them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick.** **''No, don't! You're only making it** **worse!'' Hiccup tells Stoick.**

 **Stoick raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless.** **Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end.**

'' **Toothless! STOP!'' Hiccup yells.**

 **Toothless pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds.** **Everyone braces...**

'' **NO!'' Hiccup screams.** **Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not** **understanding.**

''I would have done it you know if it wasn't for Hiccup'' Toothless says. Stoick looks at Toothless and says ''I know.''

'' **Get him!'' Viking Randomon yells.**

 **The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down.** **Astrid holds Hiccup back.** **''** **No! Please...just don't hurt him.** **Please don't hurt him.'' Hiccup says desperately practically pleading.**

 **Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents** **Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes** **the axe back into the Viking's hands.** **''Put it with the others!''** **His burning glare turn to Hiccup.**

 **The scene changes we see Hiccup being shoved into the dank, dimmed hall.** **SLAM! The massive doors rattle and echo. Stoick pushes past** **him. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and** **carved pillars - a legacy of heroes, all peering down in** **angered judgment.**

'' **I should have known. I should have** **seen the signs.'' Stoick says.**

''Signs that he was training and riding a dragon?'' Ruffnut says. ''Ya what kinda signs, he sprout wings or something?'' Tuffnut says supporting his sister for ones, small miracle guys.

''That would be so cool'' Snotlout says.

'' **Dad.''** **Hiccup starts to say.**

'' **We had a deal!''** **Stoick says, pauses to say something else, but stops short. He snorts** **and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle.**

'' **I know we did... but that was** **before... ughh, it's all so messed** **up.'' Hiccup says flustered.**

'' **So everything in the ring. A** **trick? A lie?''** **He stomps toward Hiccup. Stops short and points, fighting** **back words.**

'' **I screwed up. I should have told** **you before now. Take this out on** **me, be mad at me, but please...** **just don't hurt Toothless.''**

'' **The dragon? That's what you're** **worried about? Not the people you** **almost killed?!'' Stoick asks angrily.**

''Technically that was your fault'' Snotlout says carefully. ''I'm well aware'' Stoick replies.

'' **He was just protecting me! He's not** **dangerous'' Hiccup says.** **''They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!'' Stoick.** **''** **And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM!'' Hiccup counters.**

'' **They defend themselves, that's all!** **They raid us because they have to!** **If they don't bring enough food** **back, they'll be eaten themselves.''**

 **(BEAT)**

'' **There's something else on their** **island dad...it's a dragon like-''**

 **Stoick HUFFS.**

'' **-Their island?''** **Stoick questions.** **He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger.** '' **So you've been to the nest.''**

'' **Did I say nest?''** **Hiccup goes silent - he said too much.** **''How did you find it?!'' Stoick demands.**

'' **No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island.'' Hiccup stammers out.**

 **Stoick GLARES. A moment passes, then an idea takes form on** **his face. His eyes flare. Hiccup watches, realizing. Stoick** **stomps toward the doorway.**

'' **Oh no. No, Dad. No.''** **Hiccup chases after him, panicked.** '' **Dad. It's not what you think. You** **don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen.''** **He grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might. He** **has no effect whatsoever.** **''Dad. Please. I promise you that you** **can't win this one.''**

''listen to him'' Valka says as one would say a prayer.

 **Nothing.**

'' **No. Dad. No. For once in your life,** **WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO** **ME?!'' Hiccup yells desperately.**

 **Stoick throws Hiccup off of him, swatting him to the floor.**

Complete silence overtakes the theater, no one makes a move.

 **Icy stillness. Hiccup stares back, stunned.**

'' **You've thrown your lot in with** **them. You're not a Viking.''**

 **(beat)**

'' **You're not my son.''** **Stoick pushes through the door, leaving Hiccup alone,** **devastated.**

The sound of a hand hitting skin rings out through the theater turning heads, all turning to where Valka is now standing with baby Hiccup in her arms with tears in her eyes.

''You are not at all the man I married, he would never'' ''never do THAT!'' She says pointing at the screen.

''I take it back and am sorry'' Stoick tries to say to make it somewhat more redeemable. ''I hope so but Stoick time does not heal all wounds, Hiccup OUR SON! Will always, for the rest of his life remember that moment. You think about that.'' Valka says before going to sit to rows removed from Stoick.

* * *

 **Authors notes:**

 **Well this chapter took a little longer to post sorry about that, but I still posted within the timeline I promised. Hope you enjoyed it. Just wanna thank everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

 **Authors notes:**

 **Thanks for reviewing** **Jacqueline4602** **,** **Corum,** **Rogue Randomness** **,** **Ugly-Duckling123** **and Guest**

 **Corum I don't know if I can get that in there just because Hiccup is a young baby, they don't do all that much but I have tried to at least have him interact a little more.**

 **Rogue Randomness** **I've decided I'm going to write the whole story first before maybe letting a editor look it over whose first language is English, who will go through some beauty mistakes and might make the story flow a little more. As for what I'm going to do after this I don't know yet, I don't wanna make any promises beforehand so I won't.**

 **Ugly-Duckling123** **I understand you were just trying to help, my response wasn't meant in a mean or snarky way I just wanted to explain my point of view and why I wasn't going to use your tips (which I do appreciate you giving.) Otherwise it would just come over as me ignoring your input for no apparent reason you know.**

* * *

'' **Ready the ships!'' Stoick calls out** **as he** **staggers on the** **steps off the great hall, breaking inside.**

 **Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and** **lowered from the cliffs.** **Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the** **hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather to** **on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the** **departing warriors.**

 **Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained** **down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty** **neck ring. He looks exhausted, miserable.**

Everyone in the theater is still quiet from the confrontation they just witnessed. Until baby Hiccup opens his big emerald green eyes and points to the screen yelling ''dada'' in delight. This eases the tension in the room greatly.

' _I will do better if I am just given the chance' Stoick thought looking at baby Hiccup._

' _If I survive I can make his life so much better both their lives' Valka thought discreetly looking at Stoick._

''My hatchling is awake!'' Toothless yells out excitedly staring at baby Hiccup with new found fascination. Valka sets Hiccup on the ground and many dragons approach fascinated, never having been able to observe such a young human hatchling up close before. This also serves as much amusement for baby Hiccup who is looking at the different dragons with wide eyes all the while babbling incoherently at them.

One of the dragons is swiping its tail before baby Hiccup as he tries to catch it, unfortunately he reaches too far and thus topples over onto the ground and bursts out in tears from the shock rather than any pain. This makes Toothless decide it's enough this is his human hatchling after all, so quick as lightning he grabs baby Hiccup and curls around him shielding him from the other dragons and Vikings. Baby Hiccup stops crying as Toothless purrs at him.

 **Stoick crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins** **the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbor.** **Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away. He turns** **west and glares at the horizon with cold determination.**

'' **Set sail! We head for Helheim's** **Gate.'' Soick yells out to his warriors.**

 **He then notices Hiccup watching from his familiar cliff-side** **perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and** **regret. Hiccup slowly shakes his head in warning. Stoick** **breaks the stare and turns to Toothless, fuming.** **''Lead us home, Devil.''**

 **Watching. Hiccup is powerless to stop what is happening, but won't** **leave.**

 **Later Hiccup is still standing there on cliff-side** **perch. The ships have cleared the horizon.**

 **Astrid is standing behind him. She** **approaches cautiously and stands beside him in silence. He is yet to notice her.** **''It's a mess.'' She says.**

 **Hiccup doesn't respond.**

'' **You must feel horrible. You've lost** **everything. Your father, your** **tribe, your best friend.'' Astrid continous.**

''Have you been going to Gobber for pep talks Astrid dear?'' Valka asks grimacing a little. ''No'' she answers simply.

'' **Thank you for summing that up.'' Hiccup says** **''Why couldn't I have killed that** **dragon when I found him in the** **woods. It would have been better** **for everyone.''**

'' **Yep. The rest of us would have done** **it.''**

 **(beat)**

'' **So why didn't you?''**

''yea why didn't he?'' Snotlout asks. '' maybe he saw the future'' Tuff says, then gets hit in the arm by Ruff ''course not Ratbrain if he had he wouldn't have-'' ''SHUT UP RUFF'' Asrtid yells effectively cutting off Ruffs sentence.

''Maybe he was scared'' Fishleggs says. ''Or because he felt compassion for Toothless'' Valka guesses.

''Not exactly'' Astrid says as she turns back to the screen.

 **Hiccup just shakes his head - he really doesn't know.** **Astrid's eyes glimmer. She wants something.** **''Why didn't you?'' She asks again.** **''I don't know. I couldn't.'' Hiccup says. ''That's not an answer.'' Astrid responds.''Why is this so important to you all** **of a sudden?'' Hiccup becoming irate.**

'' **Because I want to remember what you** **say right now.'' She replies.** **''Oh for the love of - I was a** **coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill** **a dragon.'' Hiccup** **says** **angry and loud.** **''You said 'wouldn't' that time.''**

'' **Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred** **years and I'm the first Viking who** **wouldn't kill a dragon!'' Hiccup** **blows up.**

 **a beat.**

'' **First to ride one, though.'' Astrid says calmly.** **Hiccup blinks. He never looked at it that way before.** **''So...'' She drawls.**

'' **...I wouldn't kill him because he** **looked as frightened as I was.''**

 **(beat)**

'' **I looked at him and I saw myself.''**

''They both do have green eyes'' Tuff says completely missing the point making his mother slap her hand over her eyes shaking her head.

 **Astrid turns to face the open sea. ''I bet he's really frightened now.'' She says trying and succeeding in provoking him. ''What are you going to do about it?''**

 **Beat.**

'' **Probably something stupid.'' He says.** **''Good. But you've already done that.'' Astrid responds.**

 **Another beat.**

'' **Then something crazy.'' Hiccup says.**

''Crazy indeed lad crazy stupid, reckless but above all brave'' Gobber says

 **Astrid smiles.** '' **That's more like it.''**

 **The armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog, hung like** **drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky.** **The ships enter, one by one getting closer and closer to the nest. Visibility drops immediately.** **Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada disappears, drawn** **into the blinding mist. Complete whiteout. Nothing remains** **but the eerie creaking of wood on water.**

 **Stoick is at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the** **gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently. Weighed** **down with chains, Toothless seems unresponsive.**

'' **Sound your positions. Stay within** **earshot.'' Stoick orders.** **Shouts pour in from all directions.**

 **Viking Bearleggs** '' **Here.''**

 **Viking Hellnut** **''one length to your stern.''**

 **Viking Boulder ''on your starboard flank.''**

 **Viking Schrekkle ''three widths to port.''**

 **Viking Nether** **''ahead, at your bow.''**

 **Viking Os** '' **Haven't a clue.''**

Everyone turns to Os who when it happened got away with it but now not so much. ''Haven't a clue?'' Stoick asks with a raised eyebrow. Os swallowed turning a bright red spluttering for a response. ''We'll discuss this later'' Stoick says trying to hold his laughter as Os squirms in his chair making everyone bursts out laughing at Os' predicament.

 **Stoick strains into the fog as the calls continue.** **Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to** **rip the ships to shreds.**

 **Gobber approaches him, speaking under his breath.** **''Listen... Stoick... I was** **overhearing some of the men just** **now and, well, some of them are** **wondering what it is we're up to** **here - not me of course, I know** **you're always the man with the plan** **\- but some, not me, are wondering** **if there is in fact a plan at all,** **what it might be?''**

''someone else who is not you is wondering about the plan huh?'' Valka asks smiling mischievously. ''Mhmm, exactly some others not me never me'' Gobber says confidently.

'' **Find the nest and take it.'' Stoick answers simply. ''Ah. Of course. Send them running.** **The old Viking fall-back. Nice and** **simple.'' Gobber responds.**

''Really that was the great plan?!'' Astrid yells out incredulous. ''It was a short notice plan'' Stoick says.

''Even without the queen-'' The zippleback shudders '' we still would have crushed you'' It's other head finishes.

''You don't know that!'' Spitelout yells at the zippleback.

''Actually he is right Spitelout, they would have more manpower, speed, weapons (fire, claws and jaws)and could easily destroy the boats meaning you would be stuck at the nest and thus starve or be picked off until none remained.'' Fishleggs states but when he receives a glare from Spitelout nervously says ''Statistically that is''

'' **Shhh.''** **Stoick says as he notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert,** **quietly reacting to inaudible sounds.** **Stoick crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller,** **moving the helmsman out of the way. ''Step aside.''** **Stoick pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following** **Toothless' head movements.**

 **The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears** **out of the soupy fog.**

 **Viking** **Stegger** **''Bear to port.''** **The order is called out from ship to ship.** **CRUNCH! The bow barely makes it past another sea stack.** **Stoick continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred.**

 **Hiccup who is at the training grounds** **raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen.**

'' **If you're planning on getting** **eaten, I'd definitely go with the** **Gronckle.'' Fishleggs says.**

 **Hiccup turns to see his fellow recruits, watching him with** **folded arms. Tuffnut steps forward with a scowl.**

'' **You were wise to seek help from the** **world's most deadly weapon.'' Tuffnut says.**

''He found an Alpha?'' a Gronkle hatchling asks from the back in awe.

 **(beat)**

'' **It's me.''**

''You're not an Alpha'' The Gonkle hatchling says ''How are you deadly anyway?'' It asks completely confused. Tuff meanwhile strikes a muscle pose making the Gronkle hatchling even more confused as it tilts his head in confusion looking for the deadly part in Tuffnut.

'' **Uh...'' Hiccup drawls out.**

'' **I love this plan.'' Snotlout exclaims.**

'' **I didn't...'' Hiccup tries to say.**

'' **You're crazy'' Ruffnut interrupt him** **and then goes on** **sultry** **''I like that.''**

'' **So? What is the plan?'' Astrid says.**

 **Hiccup smiles, glowing in the support of his friends.**

' _Hatchling finally has a herd he belongs to within the human nest' Toothless thought happily not really having seen much interaction between them during the battle._

' _At least some things seem to change for the better' Valka thinks._

' _Who would have guessed hiccup would start fitting in with his age group by befriending a dragon instead of killing one' Stoick thinks._

 **The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as** **orders are whispered from ship to ship as they drift through the foggy sea.**

 **A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil... only to** **discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled** **sea stack.**

'' **Ah. I was wondering where that** **went.'' Gobber says**

''Really Gobber?''Hella Fishleggs mother asks. ''Yea it was ma favorite ship, know I know where she's at'' He answers.

 **A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the** **sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the** **air.** **''Stay low and ready your weapons.''** **Stoick orders.**

 **Stoick's ship suddenly JERKS to a halt as the keel burrows** **into shallow black sand.** **Stoick hops overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The** **buzzing suddenly stops. Above him, a craggy volcano towers** **into the gloom.**

'' **We're here.'' Stoick announces.**

''Yup you're there congrats and welcome to Hell'' A monstrous nightmare says.

 **Behind him, several dragon-headed bows pierce the fog.**

 **Meanwhile Hiccup steps back from the door in the training grounds ring, drawing the Monstrous** **Nightmare out of its cave. It snorts, stepping into the ring,** **calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand - focused on him.**

 **The other teens watch bewildered, and in awe.**

 **Snotlout nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot.** **Astrid stops him.** **''** **Uh-uh.'' She says correcting his mistake.**

 **Hiccup slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the** **Nightmare inches from his outstretched hand.** **He reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand.** **''Wait! What are you...'' Snotlout says panicked.**

'' **Relax. It's okay... it's okay.'' Hiccup says calmly.**

 **Hiccup replaces his outstretched hand with Snotlout's,** **putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare** **snorts, but remains calm. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles** **nervously - it's at once terrifying and amazing.**

 **The others watch, spellbound.**

 **Hiccup turns and walks away.** **''Where are you going?!'' Snotlout screams out after him.**

 **Hiccup pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box. ''You're going to need something to** **help you hold on.''**

 **The teens eye each other apprehensively, and look up to** **reveal...** **all the dragons standing in the ring, facing the teens** **expectantly.**

''Why where you all looking at them like that?'' Mala asks. ''Picking a human hatchling or being picked by a human yourself used to be sacred a long time ago, before the red queen'' Stormfly explains.

 **At the dragon island tree trunks are being sharpened and planted into the sand at** **angled rows.** **Boulders are being loaded into catapult baskets.** **And a war plan is being scratched into the sand.**

 **Stoick looms over it, looking determined. His generals are** **at his sides.**

'' **When we crack this mountain open,** **all hell is going to break loose.'' Stoick says.**

''Hell indeed'' Astrid says somberly.

'' **In my undies. Good thing I brought** **extras.'' Gobber respondes.**

''Gobber!'' Valka yells out indignantly **.**

 **Stoick turns to face the men. ''No matter how this ends, it ends** **today.'' Stoick says before** **walking** **toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several** **hundred warriors. He raises his arm and drops it.**

 **A line of catapults unleash their two-ton loads into the** **cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away.** **Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened** **lava.** **A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep,** **dark opening to the cavern within.**

 **Silence. Stock raises his hand, makes a gesture. A flaming** **bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall... choked** **with dragons.**

 **Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen.** **The warriors les out War cries and slashing efforts.**

 **In a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bats** **from a cave. The take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging** **Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus.**

 **The battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused.**

'' **Is that it?'' Gobber asks.**

''Odin I wish that was it'' Mala says.

''Please tell me that monster is still trapped'' Valka says to the rest of the room. The looks on their faces is answer enough for her and every other Viking who didn't go to the nest.

 **Above the island, dragons pour from every crevice, fleeing to** **the sky. The sound of screeching dragons fades.**

 **The Vikings are cheering as one at their perceived victory.**

'' **We've done it!'' Spitelout hollers**

 **Stoick doesn't celebrate. Something is not right. He hears** **something. Stoick turns to peer down the dark throat of the** **cavern.**

 **A deep, rumbling roar echoes from the cavern. The ground** **underfoot TREMBLES. The ships rock. Their sails fill with ablast of air.**

Everyone looks at the screen with dread in their very beings.

 **The cheering stops. Stoick's expression sinks. ''This isn't over. Form your ranks!** **Hold together!''**

 **The men scramble to organize themselves.**

'' **Get clear!'' Stoick orders**

 **The ground cracks. Stone tears away, cascading like an** **avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of** **a gargantuan dragon emerges - THE RED DEATH. Stirred and** **furious.**

''No'' Valka says shaking her head eyes still locked onto the screen. Many swallow, faces around the theater go white, children cry out, hatchlings hide behind their parents and dragons instinctively step in front of their riders to protect them if need be.

Some know what is to follow but having only just left, seen the result and loss of that battle are just as frozen as everyone who wasn't there.

The entire theater is dead silent, no one dares to make a move.

'' **Beard of Thor...what is that?'' Gobber asks.**

'' **Odin help us.'' Stoick says aghast**

 **(beat)**

'' **Catapults!'' he orders.**

 **The Vikings score direct hits. The burning stones BOUNCE off** **the dragon's skin.**

'' Did…did the ammo just BOUNCE of its skin?!" Lera, Snotlout's mom asks astonished and fearful for her husband (and the other Vikings) grabbing Spitelout's hand tight.

 **The Red Death focuses on the catapults.** **It crushes the first one - smashing it and its crew, rattling** **the beach underfoot.**

 **Stoick races toward the second catapult. He leaps and pushes** **a Viking out of the way just before the dragon crushes him** **under his forepaw.**

''Thanks chief'' the Viking in question says.

 **The Vikings scramble in all directions.**

 **Viking Boulder ''Get to the ships!''**

'' **No! NO!'' Stiock screams out.**

 **The Red Death blasts the ships like a mile-long flamethrower.** **The sails are torched. Vikings dive overboard and masts come** **down.**

 **Gobber Joins Stoick.**

'' **Heh. Smart, that one.'' Gobber states**

''Huge, strong, smart, extremely deadly and definitely out to kill you. Great just great'' Valka says sarcastically starting to lose it a bit.

 **Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer.** **''I was a fool.'' He says guilt-ridden.**

Valka looks from Stoick on the screen to the one in the theater contemplating. She wanted to comfort her husband but he disowned their son.

' _He did say they made up at some point, so maybe I can set that aside for a while. Yes he made a big, no scratch that a huge mistake but ones I get back to my time I'll fix it all. He needs comfort right now not my anger over something that he already regrets' Valka thought._

Having made her decision she gets up, leaving baby Hiccup safely with Toothless and walks over to Stoick she says nothing only grabs his hand tightly, squeezes it and continuous to look at the screen while Stoick looks at her with shocked but grateful eyes gently squeezes her hand back.

 **The monster raises its head to the sky and bellows. The** **sound shakes the beach, knocking Vikings off their feet.** **This island is his.**

 **Stoick stops a Viking General who turns out to be Spitelout.** **''Lead the men to the far side of the** **island.'' He orders Spitelout**. **''Right.'' Spitelout answers.**

 **Spitelout then turns to the others** **''Everybody to the far side of the** **island!''**

 **The Vikings scatter into the rocks like ants. Satisfied with** **the ships destruction, The Red Death turns its attention back** **to the Vikings. They seem to have vanished. It sniffs the** **air, searching for their scent.**

 **Gobber drops in beside Stoick, like two soldiers in a trench.** **Fire blasts over head, causing them to duck.**

'' **Gobber, go with the men.'' Stoick orders him.**

'' **I think I'll stay, just in case** **you're thinking of doing something** **crazy.'' Gobber answers.**

 **Stoick grabs him.** **''I can buy them a few minutes if I** **give that thing someone to hunt.'' Stoick says emphaticly, pleading for his friend to go to safety.**

 **Gobber removes Stoick's hand. Clenches his forearm,** **determined.**

'' **Then I can double that time.'' Gobber says leaving no room for argument.**

 **Stoick grins. Friends to the bitter end. They break cover and** **dash into the open, splitting up. Stoick rips a sharpened** **post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face.**

 **Stoick ''HERE!''**

 **Gobber** **''** **NO, HERE!''**

 **It spots both of them. He fuels up to fire, glancing back and** **forth between the two men. He focuses on Stoick.**

 **Gobber ''Come on! Fight me!''**

 **Stoick** **''No, me!''**

 **The Red Death remains focused on Stoick - this is it. It** **rears back and inhales. Gas begins to amass, when...**

''Please Odin don't let it be'' Valka says.

 **KABLAM! A blast explodes against the back of The Red Death's** **head. It turns distracted, as...**

 **... a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the** **sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, and a** **Gronckle.**

''O my Thank Odin'' Valka says a little relieved that her husband didn't get blown up but only a little because she knows that the danger is far from gone.

 **They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding** **on their backs. Hiccup leads, with Astrid clinging to his** **waist.**

The parents of said children don't even object or scold them they are just to shocked at what is happening.

 **Gobber and Stoick, watch slack-jawed, in awe.**

'' **Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move** **Fishlegs!'' Hiccup orders.**

' _Herd leader at that' Toothless thought proudly as he briefly turns back to look at baby Hiccup, who is currently playing with his tail._

 **The monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake.** **Hiccup directs his squadron out of harm's way. They climb out** **of reach and circle each other.**

'' **Look at us, we're on a dragon!** **We're on dragons, all of us!'' Tuffnut screams excitedly.**

'' **Up, let's move it!'' Hiccup says.**

 **The dragons climb past the Red Death.**

 **On the ground we see that Gobber hobbles over to Stoick.** '' **Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn** **Viking you ever were.'' Gobber says about Hiccup.** **Stoick is speechless.**

 **The group in the air circles over the dragon's head.**

'' **Fishlegs, break it down.'' Hiccup says.**

'' **Okay. Heavily armored skull and** **tail made for bashing and crushing.'' Fishleggs says assessing the red death before continuing ''Steer clear of both. Small eyes,** **large nostrils. Relies on hearing** **and smell.''**

'' **Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind** **spot. Make some noise, keep it** **confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if** **it has a shot limit. Make it mad.'' Hiccup orders.**

' _He would have made a great chief' many Vikings thought seeing Hiccup in a much different light than before. Others thought that he would still make a good chief unaware of what is about to transpire._

'' **That's my specialty.'' Ruff replies.**

'' **Since when? Everyone knows I'm** **more irritating. See.'' Tuff says before making irritating sounds.**

''Your both equally irritating'' Astrid says seeing that they were about to start that argument again in the theater.

'' **Just do what I told you. I'll be** **back as soon as I can.'' Hiccup says exasperated.**

'' **Don't worry, we got it covered!'' Tuffnut says.**

'' **Yeah!'' Fishleggs says sportingly.**

 **Hiccup and Astrid peel away. The teens bank and dive toward** **the monster, splitting up.**

 **The Twins race alongside the** **monster's head, taunting it.**

 **Tuffnut** **''Troll!''**

 **Ruffnut** **''Butt Elf!''**

 **Tuffnut** '' **Bride of Grendel!''**

 **The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins. They** **barely dodge it.**

The twins parents tensed up a bit and to their great relieve they managed to dodge it.

 **Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at** **their shields, making a racket.**

 **The Red Death opens all SIX of its eyes, spotting them.** **''Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind** **spot.'' Fishleggs notes.**

 **Meanwhile Hiccup and Astrid** **are** **searching for Toothless. Hiccup spots him among the** **burning ships.** **''There!''He yells out.**

 **He steers the Nadder over the deck and hands Astrid the** **reins. He lines up his jump... and hops off, guarding his** **face from the flames. He lands on the burning deck.**

''He might not look it but he's just like you, always jumping into danger head first'' Valka says to Stoick.

'' **Go help the others!'' He tells Astrid.** **She and the Nadder take off.**

 **As Hiccup fights his way to Toothless. He unbuckles the** **muzzle. Toothless shrieks.** **''Okay, hold on. Hold on.''** **Hiccup says as** **he gets to work on the chains.**

 **Snotlout and Fishlegs clang their weapons against their shields, making the** **monster wince.**

'' **It's working'' Snotlout says seeing as the huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily.**

'' **Yeah! It's working.'' Fishleggs concurres.**

 **But unnoticed by Fishleggs and Snotlout the noise is also confusing the** **Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare. Both dragons lose their** **bearings.**

 **The Red Death thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon** **and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across** **the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot** **drop.**

'' **Agghh!'' Snotlout cries out.**

Spitelout and Lera look at the screen with wide eyes. As do Fishleggs parents.

 **Fishlegs' Gronckle goes down in a spin of confusion.**

'' **I've lost power on the Gronckle.** **Snotlout! Do something!'' Fishleggs cries out.**

''Does it look like I could help you from where I am?!'' Snotlout asks Fishleggs who looks a bit embarrassed.

 **He hurls Snotlout his hammer. The Gronkle crashes and skids** **to a stop...**

'' **I'm okay!'' Fishleggs says.**

Making his parents release the breath they were holding.

 **... then flips over, crushing Fishlegs.**

'' **Less okay.'' Fishleggs says feebly.**

Making the everyone chuckle a bit.

 **Snotlout eyes the Red Death's gigantic, veiny eyes. He raises** **the hammer...**

'' **I can't miss!'' He says full of excitement.**

 **... and hammers the monster's eyes, playing whack-a-mole.**

'' **What's wrong buddy, got something** **in your eye?''**

This makes the chuckles even louder.

 **Astrid flies by on her Nadder, catching Snotlout in all his** **heroics.** **''Yeah! You're the Viking!''**

 **Snotlout grins, finally vindicated in her eyes. In his** **distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the** **Red Death's spines - clinging precariously. A close call. ''Whoa!''**

 **The monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping** **masts like twigs. We follow one down as it crashes onto a** **deck, revealing...**

 **Hiccup who is working at the chains. He can't budge them. Fire licks at his** **clothes. He looks up to see...**

 **THE RED DEATH blasting at the teens, enraged.**

This effectively cuts off any chuckling and amusement.

 **The monster's giant foot crashes through frame, smashing the** **bow under its impressive weight.** **Hiccup and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelstrom** **of burning planks and rigging.**

 **Hiccup swims toward Toothless. They're both caught in a mess** **of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles** **into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Toothless has stopped** **struggling. Hiccup takes one more hopeless tug at the chains -** **he's almost out of air.**

Everyone holds their breath, no one had seen this happen except for Stoick.

 **Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hiccup.** **Stoick explodes to the surface, pulling Hiccup to the** **shoreline through flaming debris. He lays him down, under the** **shelter of an overhanging rock.**

'' **Dad...'' Hiccup says overwhelmed.**

 **Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam.**

 **Underwater Toothless is drowning. Stoick appears in front of him.** **Toothless freezes. Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke** **and lets it float free.** **Momentary stillness. They eye each other, through the churned** **up bubbles. Toothless lunges out of the bars – grabbing** **Stoick.**

 **BOOM! In an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the** **shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him. Hiccup is awed.**

Everyone relaxes somewhat but the relieve is miniscule.

 **The ground rumbles underfoot. The monster screeches. Its** **massive claws stomp around in the smoke.**

 **Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock and raises his** **wings. He turns to Hiccup and snorts – a 'Let's go.'**

'' **You got it, bud.'' Hiccup says** **before** **climbing onto Toothless and buckles himself in.** **Stoick grabs his arm.**

'' **Hiccup. I'm sorry...for** **everything.'' Stoick says heartfelt.**

'' **Yeah...me too.'' Hiccup replies with the same sentiment.**

'' **You don't have to go up there.'' Stoick tells Hiccup.**

'' **We're Vikings. It's an occupational** **hazard.'' Hiccup says in return.**

 **They exchange smiles.**

'' **I'm proud to call you my son.''**

 **Hiccup beams, taken aback.** **''Thanks dad.''**

 **Stoick lets go of Hiccup's arm.**

 **Hiccup spurs Toothless on, charged with his father's belief** **in him. They rocket into the sky as Stoick watches.**

Valka is smiling at the screen and gives Stoicks hand another supportive squeeze.

 **Astrid sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining** **altitude.** **''He's up!'' She calls out to the others.**

 **She turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are arguing and** **throwing punches at each other.** **''Get Snotlout out of there!'' Astrid orders them.**

 **In mid-punch, the twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on** **the monster's head. They eye each other.**

'' **I'm on it! I'm on it!'' Both Ruff and Tuff yell.** **''I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you'' Tuffnut tells his sister.**

 **The twins spot Snotlout on the giant dragon and steer their** **Zippleback in his direction.**

'' **Hey! Let me drive!'' Ruffnut yells at her brother.**

 **The twins peel off, arguing as they race each other to the** **monster.** **Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him and dashes** **down the Red Death's head. He runs up the end of its horn...**

 **As the twins sweep past, both missing him... but perfectly** **snatching him where the necks merge. Ruff and Tuff eye each** **other, surprised and impressed.**

'' **I can't believe that worked.'' Tuffnut exclaims.**

''You actually planned that?!'' Astrid calls out turning to Ruff and Tuff. ''Yea'' ''Of course'' ''were awesome like that'' They respond.

 **The Red Death spots Astrid and inhales, preparing to blast.** **She and her Nadder get caught in the suction, pulled toward** **the monster's gaping mouth.**

 **The Vikings on the ground watch with dread. They hear the familiar whir of** **the...** **''Night Fury! Get down!'' Gobber yells out, out of instinct.**

 **A massive blast jolts the Red Death's head sideways. Astrid** **is thrown clear of its mouth... and her Nadder. She tumbles** **through the air. The ground races toward her, when...**

 **She's suddenly caught by the leg. She looks up to see** **Toothless.** **''Did you get her?'' Hiccup asks.** **Toothless grunts in response.**

 **They fly over the crowd of Vikings and set Astrid down, mid-run. They circle back to reengage - a black speck against the** **clouds.**

'' **Go.'' Astrid says breathlessly.**

''don't go'' Astrid whispers eyes full of regret.

 **Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head and** **climb, higher and higher.**

'' **That thing has wings! Okay, let's** **see if it can use them!'' Hiccup says** **to Toothless.**

 **He pulls Toothless into a turn. They plummet, gaining** **tremendous speed. The wind buffets them as they target the** **Red Death as super-sonic speed.**

 **KABLAM! Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's** **head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew.**

 **The Vikings on the ground shield themselves from the dust of the fallen** **monster... as its wings unfold and extend.**

''It has wings, that means it can travel to any island it wants'' Hella says full of dread. ''Surely it can't fly'' Valka says trying to reassure Hella and herself.

''O it can fly'' Ruff says confirming their worst nightmare.

 **Hiccup looks back as they put distance between them.** **''Do you think that did it?''**

 **Suddenly, the enraged behemoth RISES into frame... flapping** **its wings furiously. A daunting sight.**

 _(A/N: these- '_ _words'_ _-are things that were said about or to Hiccup during the screening, flashing through Valka's mind right know)_

' _crazy indeed lad crazy stupid, reckless but above all brave' Gobber_

Everyone in the theater is dead silent looking at the screen in fear even those who were there for the actual battle.

''It looks even more terrifying from this angle'' Fishleggs says quietly but everyone hears and silently agrees.

'' **Well, he can fly.'' Hiccup says strangely calm.**

''He's so calm'' Stoick says confused but also in awe of his son.

 **Hiccup and Toothless dive into the tangled sea stacks – they** **weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The Red** **Death snaps at them, but cannot reach them.**

 **Hiccup and** **Toothless pull ahead.**

 **The Red Death smashes through the canopy of rock and pulls in** **behind Toothless. He bursts through fifty-foot formations** **like they were saplings.**

 **Meanwhile on the ground** **Stoick, Gobber, the Teens, and the rest of the warriors watch as Hiccup and Toothless** **streak past, weaving through sea stacks.**

'' **Woohoo! Yeah!'' The teens whoop and holler at Hiccup and Toothless**

'' _Well at least we don't have to panic'' Snotlout_

'' _How so he's falling?!'' Valka_

'' _cause he lives-'' Snotlout_

'' _to save us all'' Astrid_

 **A moment later the Red Death smashes the sea stacks to dust** **in hot pursuit. The Vikings mood is quenched.**

 **In the air Hiccup and Toothless can't seem to slow the monster down. Hiccup eyes** **the clouds above. An idea hits him. He locks eyes with** **Toothless.**

'' **Okay Toothless, time to disappear.''**

 **Toothless PULLS into a steep climb, heading toward the** **clouds.**

'' **Come on bud!''**

 **The Red Death follows, closing in fast.**

'' **Here it comes!'' Hiccup tells Toothless as he hears the gas.**

 **BLAST! They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. They** **reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them. The monster** **follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility.** **It roars irritably.**

 **From out of nowhere, Toothless dives at the huge dragon,** **blasting and puncturing a hole in its wing. Toothless and** **Hiccup are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at** **them.**

 **The Vikings on the ground stare up at the sky listening to the resounding** **booms and watching flashes light up the clouds.**

 **Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder.**

 **In the air** **Hiccup and Toothless dive in again and again, using the** **clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's** **wings.**

Everyone watches with rapt attention.

 **It bellows in frustration and whirls around, unleashing fire** **blindly, in all directions.** **Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.**

'' **Watch out!'' Hiccup yells**

 **The random blast clips Toothless' tail. It's heavily damaged.**

'' _yea why didn't he?'' Snotlout_

'' _maybe he saw the future'' Tuff_

'' _course not Ratbrain if he had he wouldn't have-'' Ruff_

'' _SHUT UP RUFF'' Astrid_

'' **Okay, time's up. Let's see if this** **works.''** **He pulls Toothless into a turn. They fly directly into the** **Red Death's face, taunting it.**

'' **Come on! Is that the best you can** **do!?''** **Toothless utters an insult too, and they jackknife into a** **steep dive. The Red Death pursues.**

 **Toothless pumps his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone** **before. Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death- no longer trying to evade it.**

 **Hiccup glances back to check the tail - it's disintegrating.** **''Stay with me buddy. We're good.** **Just a little bit longer.''**

 **The Red Death closes the gap. Hiccup tucks in and holds** **Toothless steady - allowing the monster to set its sights on** **them. It narrows its eyes.**

'' **Hold, Toothless'' Hiccup tells Toothless.**

 **The Red Death OPENS his mouth. The familiar gas HISS emanates** **from his throat - ignition is coming.**

'' **NOW!''** **Hiccup yells out hitting the pedals hard as Toothless extends one wing.** **They pivot in place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's** **mouth.**

 **Toothless fires point blank down the monster's throat. Its** **amassing gas is ignited, backfiring into the monster,** **erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body.**

'' _Not so fireproof on the inside, are_ _you?''_ _on screen_ _Hiccup_

 **Hiccup and Toothless burst from the clouds, the Red Death hot** **on their tail, exploding from within. It glances forward and** **sees the ground rushing up. It throws open its wings,** **attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged** **wings can't stop its momentum.**

 **As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, he sees** **Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past** **its head.**

 **The Red Death hits the ground, head-first. It explodes like** **the Hindenburg.**

'' _No ye wer better'' Gobber_

 **Hiccup and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back** **plates, wings, and flailing legs - a high-speed recall of** **the free fall slalom run. The expanding fireball races toward** **them, about to swallow them.**

 **They manage to clear the obstacles. Hiccup glances back.** **They're outrunning the fireball.** **He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive** **club tail careening toward them.**

 **He tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of** **Toothless' tail tears away. Hiccup's pedals go DEAD.**

'' **No. No.'' Hiccup says desperately trying to make the pedals work.**

 **Hiccup and Toothless can't maneuver - they're dead in the** **air. The giant club tail clips Toothless, tearing Hiccup from** **the harness and sending him tumbling against the backdrop of** **the fast-approaching fireball.**

'' _Almost everyone survived'' Astrid_

'' _almost everyone'' Astrid_

 **Toothless struggles with all his might to reach the** **unconscious Hiccup. But the fireball swallows them both.**

 **The Vikings on the ground watch in horror as Hiccup and Toothless disappear** **into the boiling inferno.**

The silence is pierced by a agonizing scream from Valka and an equally heartbreaking roar from Toothless.

Eventually the scream gives way for sobs and the roar for soft painful sounds.

Stoick tries his best to console his wife, in tears himself but doesn't know what he could possibly do to make this better.

Gobber has his hand on Stoicks shoulder for support tears running down his face.

Astrid clings to Toothless both for his and her comfort.

Every Viking is either in tears, crying, just frozen or hugging family members and friends the dragon are much the same keening and crooning to Toothless.

* * *

 **Authors notes:**

 **Well I hope your enjoying the story so far, it took quite a while to post this chapter compared to the others (sorry guys) simply because it was really hot where I live so when I wasn't at work, I was out with my sister or friends and I couldn't really focuse on writing anyway with these temperatures.**

 **Thanks to everyone reading this and a special thanks to those who reviewed, followed and favorted.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

 **Authors notes:**

 **Posting on the late side really sorry about that. It's also a really short chapter also sorry about that but the reason it's so short will become evident when you read it or the author notes at the end.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews** **Rogue Randomness** **,** **Christopherprime22** **,** **cheveyo197913** **, stormyskies8, Jacqueline4602, S.H, Romantica 21**

* * *

The theater has fallen completely silent as Valka simply stares blankly at the screen whilst Stoick holds onto her.

Gobber sits in his chair looking at his best friends in dismay, in pain himself but trying to keep it together for them.

Astrid sits still, hugging a now quiet Toothless.

Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs too are completely silent as reality finally sets in, Hiccup is dead. He died saving them and their never going to see him again, fly with him, talk to him, never again because he is dead.

Toothless panics when he feels that the weight of baby Hiccup has disappeared, he looks around franticly when the silence in the theater is broken by a thud and a groan.

A groan that Toothless knows all too well. At lightning speed Toothless is at the back of the theater.

Everyone turn their head toward the back of the room, their eyes widen and they gasp at what they see or rather who they see.

''Awh Toothless you know this doesn't wash out'' Hiccup complains about Toothless slobbering all over him, unaware off all the teary eyed stares he is getting.

''I love you hatchling'' Toothless replies completely ignoring Hiccups complaint with a gummy smile.

''Okay Toothless just talked, must off hit my head harder than I thought'' Hiccup says to himself as he rubs the back off his head.

Finally looking at the room seeing the sad, teary eyed disbelieving looks he's getting he says ''Who died?'' jokingly.

Only to be punched in the arm by Astrid followed by a passionate kiss. ''Hiccup'' Astrid breaths out before their romantic moment is broken when their tackled into a group hug by Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout.

When they finally untangle themselves Hiccup doesn't get the chance to ask questions before being swept up in a hug by Gobber. ''Air..Gobber..Need air'' Hiccup wheezes out, Gobber sets him down.

Only to be grabbed and hugged by Stoick and Valka. ''Oh son'' Stoick breathes out, ''Thank Odin your alive'' Valka says.

''Thanks? Dad and strange lady I've never met before.'' Hiccup states confused.

After a while both Stoick and Valka let go of Hiccup and look him over until their satisfied he isn't injured.

''Okaaay… can someone explain what's going on here?'' Hiccup asks.

''What's the last thing you remember?'' Astrid asks after realizing no one else was going to awnser.

Hiccup looks at Astrid and says ''What do you mean the last thing I remem- oh that's bad.'' ''What's bad?'' Astrid asks. ''The last thing I remember is the flight pedals going dead and then the red deaths tail coming at me''

''Which means I'm falling and Toothless is flightless above an inferno'' Hiccup says to himself as the grim realization seeps in. ''We'll die''

''No you won't were gonna fix this son'' Stoick says full determination.

Hiccup smiles a little and nods for his father's sake and precedes to look around '' Uhm where are we?''

Most Vikings shrug not seeing that the dragons mimic their movement and thus shrug as well.

''We're watching your life'' Tuff says making Hiccup frown a little. ''Not your whole life just from the raid when you shot Toothless down till you defeating the red death, then you joint us'' Astrid explains further.

''Okay that's I don't know how to react to that so I'm just going to asks who that is'' Hiccup says looking at Valka.

''Well Hiccup-'' Stoick begins but stops when Valka lays her hand on his shoulder. ''I'm well… I'm your mother'' Valka says.

''My mother is dead'' Hiccup answers.

''Whoever did this took me from a time where your 6 months old'' Valka says looking at Hiccup. ''Before I died''

Hiccup is looking a little dazed and overwhelmed. ''Don't worry hatchling she isn't a threat to you'' Toothless says. '' Did Toothless just talk?'' Hiccup asks and is answered by nods around the room and an ''Of course hatchling'' from the dragon in question to which Hiccup promptly passes out.

Hiccup comes to a little while later in one of the chairs. ''Welcome back to the world of the living lad'' Gobber says cheerfully. ''Not for long'' Hiccup says under his breath so no one else hears.

Many dragons and Vikings comment on the fact that their glad he's awake and okay.

Suddenly they go quiet as the screen lights up.

 **Hello Hiccup**

''Uhm hey?''

 **Before we watch the last part of this screening you get to make a small wish**

 **A small wish right now**

Everyone turns to Hiccup. ''I wish that the red queen never existed''

 **I'm sorry we cannot grant that wish it is imperative for the future that the war happens**

''Okay the war has to happen'' Hiccup says deep in thought.

''Son its easy wish that you'll survive'' Stoick says.

''survive'' Hiccup says still thinking.

''I wish that there were never any casualties in this war'' Hiccup says

 **Small Hiccup a small wish you may wish that one person maybe two survive**

''Wish that you and Toothless survive'' Astrid urges.

''Yes Hiccup listen to Astrid'' Valka says making Hiccup look up.

''I wish that Toothless survives and my mother doesn't die until she is at least as old as Gothi''

''What are you doing?!'' Astrid whisper yells at hiccup.

''Hiccup'' Both his mother and father say sad.

 **Your wish has been granted**

* * *

 **Authors notes:**

 **Well this was chapter 7 hope you enjoyed it even though it was really short, the reason that this is such a short chapter is because I wanted to introduce Teen Hiccup into the story before screening the ending.**

 **As you might have noticed with the whishes they blend into the story so I don't have to alter either movie to make the wishes come true. (So were just gonna pretend Toothless and Valka live because of said wishes ;) )**

 **Thanks again to everyone who favorites, follows or reviews I really appreciate it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

 **Authors notes:**

 **Well guys were already at the last chapter hope you enjoy it.**

 **Thanks for reviewing Romantica21 and the two guests**

* * *

 **A whiteout of ash. And through it comes...**

''I don't know if I wanna see this'' Fishlegs says making many around him nod in agreement.

'' **Hiccup? Hiccup!?''** **Stoick appears, searching desperately. Everything is** **scorched. Even the ground is smoking from the terrible heat.**

Everyone's eyes are practically glued to the screen, on the one hand wanting to see the future and on the other not wanting to see it knowing what happened just before this.

'' **Hiccup!? Son!?''** **Through the ash, Stoick the motionless silhouette of** **Toothless.**

'' **Hiccup'' Stoick says gravely.**

 **He hurries to the dragon's side. Toothless is roughed up, but** **conscious. His scorched saddle, however, is vacant.**

Everyone is silently looking at the screen in despair holding their loved ones close. Hiccup is sitting between Stoick and Valka with Toothless lying in front of them, next to Stoick sits Gobber and the teens sit by their respective parents and dragons.

 **Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees,** **overwhelmed by the loss.**

'' **Oh son...I did this...'' Stoick says**

''It's not your fault dad'' Hiccup tells his dad leaving no room for argument.

 **Astrid pushes through the crowd, her eyes welling up.** **Followed by Gobber. They flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped** **over.**

 **Behind them, a ring of Vikings form, keeping a respectful** **distance. As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of wild** **dragons can also be seen, gathering just behind and between** **the Vikings.**

 **Toothless stirs and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick.**

''Well at least Toothless is okay mmm bud'' Hiccup says making Toothless croon in return.

 **Their eyes meet.**

'' **I'm so sorry...'' Stoick says.**

 **Toothless unfolds his wings, revealing Hiccup, unconscious,** **clutched safely against his chest. Stoick's eyes widen.**

Gasps and ''hiccup'' 's are heard throughout the theater

'' **Hiccup'' Stoick says**

 **He scoops Hiccup into his arms. Listens to his heart. Bursts** **into relieved laughter.**

'' **He's alive!'' Stoick yells out relieved and bursting with happiness.**

The theater freezes in shock and then bursts out in cheers, roars, laughter and happy tears.

 **Stoick turns to Toothless and says** **''You brought him back alive!''**

 **The crowd roars. Followed by the dragons. The Vikings look** **around to find themselves surrounded.**

This makes all the occupants laugh even louder.

 **Stoick leans close to Toothless, meeting him eye to eye.**

'' **Thank you... for saving my son.'' Stoick says to Toothless quietly.**

''I'm alive'' Hiccup says still kind off stunt considering he was expecting to die.

''Your alive!'' the teens say with big smiles on their faces.

''I'd never let anything bad happen to you hatchling'' Toothless states with a gummy smile.

 **Gobber looks Hiccup up and down.**

'' **Well, you know... most of him.''**

This halts the celebration.

''uh what?'' Hiccup asks looking at Gobber.

Gobber shrugs ''How should I know this hasn't happened yet''

 **Stoick glances back at him. Gobber shrugs, redirecting his** **eyes toward...**

 **The scene shifts from the nest to Hiccup, asleep, his head on a pillow. Healing scars on his** **face show that maybe a week or two have passed.**

''Don't see anything different about him'' Ruffnut says.

''Yea still as funny looking as before'' Tuffnut says backing up his sisters statement.

''I'm not funny looking'' Hiccup says slightly offended.

''Eh you're small, skinny overall unviking like'' Tuff says gaining a few nods of agreement.

''So are you!'' Hiccup counters.

''Noo waaay, I'm super Viking like see'' Tuff says waving around a hammer and striking poses with it up until he accidently hits Ruff with the hammer.

''Ow what the-'' Ruff begins saying but is interrupted by Tuff ''You shouldn't have been sitting there''

A scuffle ensues.

''Guys focuse, don't you want to know what happens in the future'' Hiccup says making the twins pause mid punch/kick.

''Just wait you'll pay for this'' Ruff says. ''Bring it on sister'' Tuff replies. Both twins sit back down.

 **Toothless hovers over him, whining and grumbling impatiently.**

 **Hiccup stirs. Opens his eyes.**

'' **Oh, hey Toothless'' Hiccup says groggily.** **Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hiccup.** **''Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you** **too, bud. Now just-''**

 **Toothless steps on his groin, causing Hiccup to sit bolt** **upright with a yelp.**

This makes all the men in the theater his in sympathy. Toothless just looks confused.

 **He looks around, confounded. He's in his bed, moved beside** **the fire pit on the main floor of his house.**

'' **I'm in my house''**

 **Toothless is leaning** **over him, excited**

'' **You're in my house.''**

 **Toothless tears around the room, knocking things over, far** **too big for the space.**

''My poor house'' Stoick says as the onscreen Toothless runs around in it.

'' **Uh...does my dad know you're in** **here?!''**

 **Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging. He** **eyes the rafters... and leaps up onto them, brimming with** **'happy dog' energy.**

'' **Okay, okay - no Toothless! Aw,** **come on...'' Hiccup says distressed.**

 **Hiccup shifts to get out of bed... then pauses... sensing** **that something is wrong.**

''What is the matter?'' Valka asks quietly.

 **He peels back the covers slowly. What he sees startles,** **horrifies, and overwhelms him - all at once.**

 **On the bare floor** **his booted foot touches down. Followed by a mechanical** **prosthetic in place of his second leg.**

Sharp intakes off breaths around the theater.

''Ow son'' Stoick says Valka hugs Hiccup and smiles softly.

''It's not that bad Hiccup now we have matching feet'' Gobber says.

''Gobber is right, well not about the matching feet part but the part where it isn't all that bad I mean I'm alive and I can still walk and talk and I'll figure something out so me and Toothless can fly again.'' Hiccup says.

 **It's an ingenious** **spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron.**

 **Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing** **the new leg. He raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, seemingly** **aware of what Hiccup is going through.**

''I'm sorry hatchling'' Toothless states remorsefully.

''It's okay it's not your fault Toothless and even if it was we'd just be even considering it's my fault you lost part of your tail'' Hiccup says whilst hugging Toothless who croons contently.

 **Hiccup braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on** **it. He winces and stifles the pain...**

'' **Okay...okay...''**

 **... but Stumbles with the first step. Toothless catches** **Hiccup's fall with his head... and slowly lifts him up,** **stabilizing him.**

'' **Thanks bud.''**

 **Hiccup leans on him like a crutch. They take a few steps** **together.** **Their missing parts form a poetic silhouette as they make** **their way toward the door.**

 **Hiccup pries it open, (as he did in the opening scene)** **revealing a monstrous nightmare flapping outside the door.** **Hiccup yelps and slams the door closed.**

''This looks like what happened at the last raid'' Fishleggs says.

''How do you know- never mind you watched that raid on this thing'' Hiccup says gesturing at the screen.

 **He turns to** **Toothless, alarmed.**

'' **Toothless? Stay here, bud.''**

 **Hiccup pauses... and cracks the door open again. He peeks** **outside, his eyes widening. He allows to door to swing open,** **revealing...**

 **... the Monstrous Nightmare, carrying Snotlout on its back.**

'' **Come on guys, get ready! Hold on** **tight! Here we go!'' Snotlout instructs.**

 **A class of newbie dragon riders follow him through frame on a** **variety of dragons, pulling back the curtain on an amazing** **Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the** **rooftops, weaving along the plaza.**

''wow'' Astrid says quietly along with many others.

 **No one seems upset, there** **isn't a sword in sight.**

 **Under the framework of a massive barn, a nadder blasts fire** **onto a metal brace. It steps back to let a Viking hammer it** **into shape.**

 **Nearby, a Gronkle lands, carrying a tree trunk in** **his mouth. He shows a Viking what he's found. The Viking pats** **his head.**

 **Another Viking backs a Zippleback into a stall to** **check it for size.**

 **Hiccup takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him** **on the step.**

'' **I knew it. I'm dead.'' Hiccup says.**

 **Stoick laughs.**

The Vikings and dragons laugh alongside onscreen Stoick.

'' **No, but you gave it your best shot.'' Stoick says.**

 **He puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him. He gestures to** **the transformed village.**

'' **So? What do you think?'' Stoick asks**

 **Hiccup just shrugs, amazed.**

''I think it's amazing'' Hiccup says looking at his dad.

 **Below, the plaza, villagers take notice.**

 **Viking Boulder** **''** **Hey look! It's Hiccup!''**

 **They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.**

 **Viking Nether ''Hiccup, how you doin' mate?''**

 **Viking Os** '' **It's great to see you up and about.''**

'' **Turns out all we needed was a** **little more of...''** **Stoick gestures non-specifically** **at hiccup.**

'' **... this.'' Stoick says sweetly**

''There's the man I married'' Valka says smiling at Stoick.

 **Hiccup playing along responds with** **''You just gestured to all of me.''**

'' **Well. Most of you.'' Gobber interjects.**

''Really Gobber?!'' Valka asks.

''What too soon?'' Gobber asks.

''A little, try the next day'' Hiccup says sarcastically but in good humor.

 **Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly.**

'' **That bit's my handiwork. With a** **little Hiccup flare thrown in.** **Think it'll do?'' Gobber says about the prosthetic leg**.

'' **I might make a few tweaks'' Hiccup says bitter sweetly, coming to** **terms.**

''Not too soon to criticize my work apparently'' Gobber grumbles.

''Apparently not'' Hiccup answers cheekily.

''Shut it toothpick'' Gobber tells Hiccup.

''Just you wait meathead'' Hiccup says enjoying their banter.

''For what exactly?'' Gobber asks dubiously.

''With genes like dad's I must grow bigger sometime'' Hiccup says with a bit of desperation and longing at the end.

''Of course you will Hiccup'' Valka says reassuringly.

''How do you know?'' Stoick asks confused only to be slapped over the head by Valka who is looking at him with wide eyes looking exasperated.

 **Astrid appears and jabs Hiccup in the arm. Hiccup recoils** **with a grumble.**

'' **That's for scaring me'' Astrid says.**

'' **What, is it always going to be this** **way? Cause I...'' Hiccup says protesting.**

 **She grabs him aggressively... then kisses him. Hoots and** **hollers follow.**

Hoots, hollers and roars fill the theater as well making Astrid and Hiccup blush.

'' **... could get used to it'' He finishes.**

 **Gobber presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and** **tail.**

'' **Welcome home'' Gobber says.**

 **Suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several** **unsuspecting Vikings under his weight.**

 **Viking Schrekkle** **''Night Fury, get down!''**

 **Toothless eyes the new tail excitedly, tongue wagging. Amidst** **the groans and grumbles, Hiccup and Astrid exchange a** **sheepish grin.**

Laughter fills the air.

 **Hiccup's prosthetic foot, snapping into the modified stirrup.** **The two pieces click together, forming a single shape.**

 **Astride Toothless, he's whole again. He rotates the pedal.** **The new tail opens. Bright red with a skull and Viking horns** **emblazoned on it. Hiccup approves.**

''Cool'' Snotlout says

''awesome'' Tuffnut says

''I want one'' Ruffnut purrs looking at Hiccup instead of the new tail.

 **Hiccup and Toothless, saddled up and ready to fly. Astrid** **backs her Nadder into position.**

'' **You ready?'' Hiccup asks Toothless.**

 **Toothless snorts an excited 'yes!'**

 **From his mount, Hiccup looks out over the changed world.**

'' **This... is Berk.''**

 **(beat)**

'' **It snows nine months of the year...** **and hails the other three.'' Hiccup says.**

 **They leap into the bright blue sky, together as one. Astrid** **follows, giving chase.**

'' **Any food that grows here is tough** **and tasteless. The people that grow** **here are even more so.'' He continuous.**

 **Hiccup and Astrid race their dragons through the village -under eaves, over rooftops, down cliff-sides, and between** **ship masts. It's a high energy, romantic dance of sorts.**

'' **The only upsides are the pets.** **While other places have...ponies or** **parrots, we have...'' Hiccup says.**

 **Their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open sky,** **rocketing far above the village. The Northern sky swirls with** **blazing, multicolored dragons.**

 **Hiccup and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the** **blinding sun.**

'' **... dragons.'' Hiccup finishes proudly.**

The screen fades to white.

 **It's time for you to go home**

 **You won't remember being here**

''Than what was the point of this?'' Hiccup asks.

 **You will remember parts or feelings when it is time or necessary for you to remember**

''Okay but doesn't our time change if Hiccup's mom lives?'' Fishleggs asks.

 **Not necessarily**

''What does that mean?'' Valka asks

 **All we'll become clear in time**

''Now just hang on a mome-'' Stoick begins saying.

But before he can finish his sentence he along with everyone else in the theater is transported to their own timeline leaving the theater empty.

* * *

 **Authors notes:**

 **Well this is the end already O_O** **Hope you enjoyed the ride, I did. Thanks for favorting, following but especially reviewing.**

 **Reviews make me happy for a few specific reasons;**

 **One- I know what the reader is thinking about my story**

 **Two- I can incorporate a little of what the readers/you guys want into the story**

 **Three- Your support makes me fill all warm and fuzzy in my cold, twisty heart ;)**

 **Four- Some of your reviews just crack me up**

 **Thanks for reading and goodbye I guess, at least for now still haven't decided what I'm gonna do next.**


End file.
